Would You Kindly Save Our World
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: Waking up on a beach with memories lost, and but a backpack of essentials; from that point on, a Man Chooses, a Slave Obeys. Which one is the path he will follow?
1. Would You Kindly Wake Up

**Disclaimer: There will most certainly be spoilers for the first game**

 **Hello there my most enthusiastic readers, and welcome to one of the few, Bioshock, RWBY crossovers. Why Bioshock you might ask? I just played the trilogy myself and enjoyed it very much and decided to cover in my opinion one of my favorite characters; Jack Wynand. To add a few things before we start; Jack has a backpack of course, because the thought of carrying around a hoard of ammo and other needs on oneself without anything to assist kind of seems ridiculous. Adding to that I guess putting here what plasmids and weapons he has would help as well since carrying 7 different weapons is just a tad bit heavy for even a genetically engineered man. Anything he has is from my own playthroughs so, here's what he has.**

 **Shotgun; damage and speed upgrades**

 **Crossbow; damage and bolt upgrades**

 **Tommy Gun; damage and recoil reduction**

 **Wrench**

 **Camera**

 **Plasmids**

 **Electro Bolt**

 **Incinerate**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Winter Blast**

 **Enrage**

 **Gene Tonics**

 **Armored Shell 2**

 **Damage Research 2**

 **Static Discharge 2**

 **Wrench Jockey 2**

 **Wrench Lurker 2**

 **Vending Expert 2**

 **Safecracker**

 **Hacking Expert**

 **Booze Hound**

 **Eve Link 2**

 **Eve Saver**

 **Natural Camouflage**

 **Medical Expert 3**

 **Sport Boost 2**

 **Extra Nutrition 3**

 **Frozen Field 2**

 **There's not much to say before this starts besides saying,**

 **I don't own Bioshock or RWBY and each belong to their respective companies.**

" _When Mum and Dad put me on that plane to visit my cousins in England, they told me, 'Son, you're special, you were born to do great things.' You know what? They were right._ "

Almost immediately Jack lifted his head and glanced around his surroundings. His head was pounding as if he was hit by a damned truck and his vision was just only beginning to clear. He rolled over onto his back and felt a smooth sensation at his feet. Looking down he noticed water rolling over his legs and back into what seemed to be the ocean. He then realized that it wasn't just his legs that were wet, yet his entire body as well. He was covered in the salty waters that stretched out before him. Before Jack could make any sense of what was going on, another smash to his brain rattled his senses and sent him into agonizing pain. Through the pain he could only thing of getting himself away from the water and thus began to crawl across the sandy beach where he lay.

After crawling up the beach, he turned over onto his back once more and glanced up into the sky. The headaches finally stopping, it gave the man time to think of what exactly was going on. The last thing he could remember was sitting on a plane meant to visit family over in England, and then the crash... Pain ran over his entire being now instead of his head as if some being was tearing itself from the inside of himself. He tried to scream in pain, yet only groans came out from his mouth. He scratched at his neck to find the source of his muteness, and found what seemed to be scares right at the center of his neck. After rolling around at the top of the beach, the man finally stopped and laid still once more staring into the night sky.

As if all the pain he just experienced disappeared from his body, Jack sat up and glanced at his surroundings. It wasn't night when he returned to the surface with... Yet again the man was hit with pains only in his head this time. After the pain subsided, he decided to push aside anything that had to do with his memories at the current moment and push forward with the present. Standing up, he noticed a backpack, which he assumed was his own at the edge of the sea. Walking over and opening it up, He also saw what laid next to it. Three very distinct weapons sat in a pile, and a wrench swung from his hip. Looking inside the bag, he noticed a multitude of medical kits and... Yet another headache sprang from his head but not nearly as bad as the previous ones. He lifted the blue syringe up and held it to the night sky, the blue glimmering against the moonlight. 'Eve' The name escaped from his mouth in but empty words. Shaking away the thought he began counting what he had inside his bag.

A multitude of shells and casings, for what seemed to be 'his' Thompson and Shotgun, then a few bundles of crossbow bolts, each bundle looking different from the other, the same appeared for the shells and casings as well. Along with the ammunition, rolls of film were inside the bag along with a camera. The crossbow itself seemed to be made out of just simple household items, and how it maintained its durability, not even he knows. Setting them aside, Jack counted both fourteen medical kits and 'Eve' syringes, and lastly multiple cans of food. Putting everything back into the bag and slinging the weapons that wouldn't fit over his shoulder, he just stood there on the beach listening to the waves as they crashed against the beach. Looking up into the sky, he noticed a distinct feature that he knew that was not there before. The moon was in pieces, or at least a part of it was. For some odd reason though to Jack, it wasn't the most bewildering thing he had ever seen.

 _"A man has a choice...I chose...The impossible."_

A sudden growl broke Jack of his concentration and he spun around to see some sort of beast on all fours before him. Pitch black as the night yet a white mask adorned its face and red eyes to rival even the most angered Big Daddies...Another pain came across him and he collapsed to one knee and placed a hand to his head.

As if to act on instinct, the beast lunged at Jack, but missed as the man quickly rolled out of the way and removed the wrench off his belt. Standing up, the readied the wrench in one hand as if it was almost natural and prepared himself for what would come next. The beast lunged towards him once more but this time was met with metal to bone and with some sort of force the beast was sent to the side as the wrench buried itself in the mask, shattering it. It tumbled onto the ground, still moving slightly. Jack didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the beast and continued to bash the wrench into the beast. After what seemed to be forever, the once beast didn't exist anymore, literally. Jack stood above nothing as he stared at the exact spot he beat the mysterious beast into the ground.

A creeping chill began to crawl at his right hand and he quickly dropped the wrench and noticed that his hand began to be covered in a white coat of what looked like ice. Instead of trying to shake it off, he simply stared at it, before grabbing his wrench and noticed the white ice crawl its way over the weapon as well. He shook his head and began to move through the forest that laid before him.

 _Across the Land, Sitting in a Tower of Time_

A man sat with a book opened in his lap as he stared over the massive forest that was laid before him. The night skies blocked out by the lights lit inside the room where the man sat. Glancing down at the book, it was nothing but a simple picture book, yet it was something enough to hold a spot close to the man. Closing it, and setting it on the desk behind him, the cover showed but a simple tower surrounded by water and a single word stretched across it; _Rapture_.

He stood up, but before he could take a step a voice came from what seemed be a small electronic device set on the desk. "Professor, there was an extremely large energy fluctuation towards the east of Vale at the edge of the sea. From what I'm seeing, it seems like a large collection of Grimm are heading towards that location as well. Is there any action you would like to take towards this?"

The man glanced back at the book on the table. "You said it was by the sea Glynda, correct?"

The voice now identified as Glynda responded. "That is correct."

The man stared at the book for but a few more seconds before responding. "Send him. He should still be rather close by, shouldn't he?"

A few more seconds past before Glynda responded. "He's been informed, and, he's 'more than willing' to make his way there."

The man nodded his head and glanced back towards the forest that laid before him.

 _"_ _It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea..."_

"Glynda, can you prepare a bulkhead at this hour?"

The voice was quiet on the other side for what seemed to be long than before.

"I can have one ready in about five minutes, I take it you wish to follow him and find out what caused this disturbance?"

A chuckle came from the man. "We'll be going there indeed."

 _Back in the Forest of Those who had Fallen_

No matter how long it seemed, Jack felt as if he made no progress in his attempts to find civilization. Instead he kept encountering these animals, and dispatching them with ease. His wrench seemed to be in the same condition since he started his trek, and there seemed be no sign of wear on it at all, only the ice that covered it. Jack did begin to notice a strange feeling that seemed to come from his left hand every time he encountered one of these animals. Almost as if it was his body calling out to him to use some hidden power that laid within his being. One thing he found along his voyage through the forest was a small vial of some sort of red liquid he remembered as "Adam". It was just sitting in his pocket of his pants. Of course, he remembered this when one of the animals attacked him and in return he received a small wound on his shoulder, nothing he though using one of his limited medical kits on. Instead only using some leaves he gathered from his surroundings. He thought this since he only needed one arm to use his wrench and that it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask for help once he found civilization.

After pushing through some shrubs, he finally came upon what looked like to be a town, but a rather desolate town at that. Walking out from the forest he came from, the town before him came even more into view, and it came to Jack that he wasn't going to meet anyone soon, anyone alive that is. Multiple buildings were torn down while others were in ablaze. Bodies were strewn here and there, yet Jack didn't seem to even bat an eye towards the death and destruction that surrounded him, almost as if he'd seen it all.

 _"Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds; we couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs... the whole city went to Hell."_

He kept walking through the town, looking at building to building. Almost as if on instinct he wanted to check the first open house he could find, and to his luck, it was there in front of him. Pushing the door completely open, the found a sight in front of him. Three of the animals were feasting on a man in the middle of the room, furniture overturned and thrown across the room. It seemed to be that this just happened from the black mist rising in the room. How Jack didn't hear anything bewildered him, but it didn't stop him from stepping into the room.

He took the shotgun off his back and loaded three red shells into it and took aim. The animals didn't hear him so their deaths only came that much quicker. Three shots and the beasts were torn apart. Fire covered their bodies so every part of them were set ablaze. Using a gun on these beasts seemed to work wonders as they fell so easily, yet they did as well from his wrench. He walked forward and glanced down at the man. He entire chest and stomach were torn open and shown to the world. Jack could only shake his head and frown at the man down in front of him. He kneeled down and began to search the man for anything useful. Even though he continued, it boggled his mind on how he could do such things without a second thought, yet he did.

A small rustling from behind him caused him to quickly stand up and thrust his left hand up towards the sound. He stared at his left hand before being quickly tackled by whatever force that seemed to make the noise. He slammed into the wall before looking down at what hit him, and it turned out to be a woman...with ears? She started to lift him up before he reached for his wrench and brought it down onto her and in some sort of force, she froze completely, covered in the same ice that covered his hand. He quickly unlatched himself from her grip and ran out of the house, not wanting to kill whatever that was as he assumed it to be connected to the corpse and house he planned on searching.

He glanced down at his left hand once again and saw exactly what was trying to rip itself out from within him. Blue currents began to run up and down his arms and he quickly lifted up his other arm to stop it, but noticed that it too was running the same blue currents. Pain began to run through his arms and up into his body as his hands began to spasm violently, blue electricity began to arc itself between his hands. The shaking got worse as the almost lightning like currents tore the very air itself apart in front of him and the pain soon followed suit. He once again tried to scream out in pain, but instead was just a rather large groan out into the night sky.

Before anymore could happen, a large growl came from behind Jack. A massive bear like creature stood before him. An identical white mask and red eyes adorned its face but even more white bone like structures lined its body. It roared even louder, but Jack couldn't back down for he was too lost in his pain of whatever was happening with his body. The massive beast began to swipe at him but before it could hit him, Jack placed his hands onto the beast and it fried as lightning ran through its body, dissolving each and every individual cell that the beast could have contained, deleting it from existence permanently as there was not even the inherent black mist that followed after the others deaths.

Jack only stared at his hands once more, seeing that the arcing had finally stopped, he collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground unconscious.

Walking out from behind a wall, a man was seen holding a flask in hand staring at it, before closing it and placing it at his side. "Man, I've really got to stop drinking, or maybe it's because I don't drink enough."

 **_** **Hello there and thank you for making it to the end. I hope you enjoyed it and the approach I gave to how Jack is experiencing everything once again. If you have any questions, complaints, or just whatever you want to say. Go ahead. I'll see you again most wonderful readers.**


	2. Would You Kindly Explain Yourself?

**I can start off with that I am sincerely surprised by the amount of people that have already viewed my story in such a short time seeing as I wrote and published it right before I went to work and all. Thank you for it all.**

 **Disclaimer: Major Spoilers to Bioshock**

 **2** **nd** **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or RWBY as each belong to their respective companies.**

Crowe sat on a wooden crate next to the unconscious teen, tilting his metal flask back and forth in his hands. The boy's bag and weapons sat next to the man's feet. He quickly turned his head towards a sudden sound and saw two people approaching him, he deemed them to be the only two survivors of the town, a mother and her daughter;two Faunus at that. It was too dark too tell of what exactly they were but the distinct ears gave it away. The man stood up and walked over to the two.

"I take it that you two are what is left of this town?" Crowe asked.

The mother stepped forward in front of her daughter. "Yes, we are all that remain," She went quiet for a few seconds "but I'd like to ask something if you wouldn't mind."

"If it's about that boy being a Hunter, the answer is no." He sighed.

A surprised look appeared in the woman's eyes. She glanced down towards her hands and Crowe's eyes followed suit. In her hands seemed to be multiple antiseptics and a roll of bandages. "Then I suppose...He really could use this then." She held out the medical supplies for Crowe to take, but he instead only pushed them back towards the woman.

"Go ahead and heal the kid yourself. We have help coming and as you can see," Crowe dangled the flask in front of them "I wouldn't say that I'm the best at patching up wounds you know." He followed up with a swing from the canister before sitting back down on the crate. "We'll get you three out of here and back into Vale, so don't you worry about a thing."

She quickly bowed her head. "Thank you very much, and I'll look to his wounds right away; being the towns doctor ought to do something for him." She went over to the boy and kneeled next to him, and began to proceed with patching up his wounds. The arm to his sweater had to be torn away and was set to the side along with his belongings. Noticing the wound, it looked much worse than it did underneath the clothing, yet the amount of blood loss that should have followed with such a would didn't come with it. Four large gashes stretched across the boy's shoulder, cutting almost bone deep. The daughter kept her back to the boy, only sneaking glances towards the unconscious body but quickly turning away to keep her stomach calms. The wound itself already looked mostly clean except for the blood that leaked from such a large wound, which she cleaned up with a clean rag that was with the bandages. After cleaning the rather large laceration, applying the ointment, and wrapping it in bandages, she set the boy up against the wall next to Crowe.

Standing up, she glanced towards the Huntsman. "Why didn't you at least attempt to help the boy after finding him like this?"

He glanced up at her. "If you would have seen what I did, you be careful to even touch him and hope not to be fried along with that Major Ursa." This earned the man a rather confused glance from the woman.

"His semblance doesn't have to do with Ice then?" She questioned.

This also earned an equally confused glance at her. "What do you mean Ice? He clearly electrocuted the Ursa into absolutely nothing before passing out."

The woman placed her hand on her chin. "Back in my home when he was clearing it out of beowolves...he...used his wrench there and froze them after hitting them once and shattering them as well."

Before he could say anything, two bulkheads began making its way over the tree line across from them, the metal machines flying through the sky. The sounds earned small movement from the boy, but nothing too major too attract attention.

Crowe stood up and lifted the boy's belongings up onto his back before liftin the boy himself. "I'll be taking him with me and we'll get him fully treated," He pointed at the two "you'll be going to a treatment center to get the help you need and get you situated with this town and what comes after." He turned around and began to make his way towards the landed bulkheads before being turned around by the woman. "Where ever that boy is going were going as well. At the moment you asked me to treat him, he became my patient, and it's going to stay that way." She said with a look of determination in her eyes.

He only sighed as he shook his head. "Let me get his settled in and speak with my superior about this. Knowing him he'll probably let you come with your daughter, so let's go." He tilted his head in the direction of the bulkheads and the trio began walking towards them.

After setting the boy into a medical harness and 'convincing' a certain someone to allow for the woman, who was now known as Sylvia Ventola, and her daughter Allie, to follow them to Beacon and allow continuous treatment on the unknown boy.

 _Not all Doctors Will Heal You_

Jack stood in front of the console that would open the emergency Bathysphere docking station that would allow him to leave the area and continue his journey to escape Rapture. The floating attack bot hovered around him, the buzzing of the propeller beginning to become somewhat calming in this apocalypse. He pushed down on the button and on que, sirens began to flair around him. The screen in front of him spelled out in large red letters, _Access Denied_ and the automated intercom system followed as well, repeating the same message. He quickly turned around and saw a splicer run to the left of the entry way, laughing on the way and scraping their pipes along the walls of the small hallway. He shook his head and readied his electro bolt plasmid in case that splicer decided to jump him. Walking through the small hallway he heard Atlas come onto the radio.

"If you want to use the Emergency Access, you'll be needing Doctor Steinman's key. He's the one what runs this place, but I don't expect him to hand it to you out of the milk of human kindness. Steinman ain't that kind, and frankly, I'm not even sure he's still human."

The splicer quickly jumped from the other side of the wall towards Jack, pipe in hand. He quickly sent out a jolt of electricity, sending the woman into convulsions, and then sending his wrench into her head, bashing her skull in and sending her to the floor. The woman was no longer moving, and frankly Jack hoped she didn't any time soon. He turned and looked over to see what seemed to be the switch to open up the Medical Pavillion to get to Steinman, and with it, a Thompson with his name on it...metaphorically. He grabbed it and let it rest in his hands. It felt natural to him. He let it down to his side and pulled the switch. Atlas came onto the radio once more.

"Now you've rattled the monkey cage. Here they come."

And right before him the cate opened and a swarm of Splicers came into view. Jack could only sigh as he pulled out his wrench and plasmid in hand as he walked back down the hallway that lead him there.

 _But There are Those Who Will Help Those in Need_

Jack opened his eyes and lifted himself off his back. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was no longer wearing his favorite sweater and jeans, but instead was a blue hospital gown...He quickly glanced around and saw that he wasn't in the town but instead a rather impressive room with multiple machines he's never seen before. Multiple tubes were connected to his arm and he noticed that bandages were wrapped around the wound he received in the forest. He gripped the bandages and tore them off, revealing a perfectly healed wound and no scar to show for it. He chuckled to himself for a moment, Adam will do wonders for you. Another headache seemed to come onto him once more as he clenched his head, letting out a groan of pain, yet this time it wasn't the same as it has been. He reached towards his throat and realized that the scar that was once there was gone as well. Right before he began to speak, the doors burst open.

 _And No Matter What, They Will Stay till the End._

Sylvia was never one to believe in miracles, and never thought of them to truly do anything important in life. Sitting before Sylvia was a boy who before he got here, was unconscious and seemed to be bordering on the edges of life and death and no Aura to help his wounds heal as well. Yet right before her eyes was the very same boy sitting up straight, holding bloodied bandages and revealing a perfectly healed shoulder with no scar with it. He had life in his eyes and determination to move forward with whatever it might be. She quickly ran up to the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him directly into the eyes.

"Now would you kindly explain just who you are child"

The boy before her began to open his mouth but quickly collapsed back onto the bed and slipped back out of consciousness.

 _But Others Strive Forwards for the Act of Progression, and Nothing More._

Jack stood before the window before him, looking at the horrors that were happening in front of him. A doctor, who he presumed to be Doctor Steinman, violently cutting a live woman on an operating table.

"What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? She WON'T. STAY. STILL!" The woman spasmed with each stab "I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong!" He slashed the woman's stomach open, blood spraying everywhere. "This one..." He pointed towards a woman crucified on a handing table "too fat! This one..." He pointed to another woman to the opposite of the first also hanging "too tall! This one..." He pointed to the last woman behind him "too symmetrical! And now-" He stabbed the knife into the woman on the operating table once more, causing her to reach out in pain as they stared at one another until she laid limp on the table.

Steinman finally looked at Jack as he stared at the mess that was in front of him.

"What's this, goddess? An intruder! He's ugly!" Steinman, shielded his face from the gaze of Jack, reaching underneath the table. He then pulled out a Thompson of his own. "Ugly, Ugly, UGLY!" He began to spray bullets towards Jack, tearing the window apart. Jack dove out of the way and laid on the ground as glass shattered on the floor around him. The bullets finally stopped firing and Jack sprung to his feet as he let his own hail of bullets pepper the scene in front of him. Steinman rolled to the side and quickly ran down a set of stairs to the left of Jack while laughing maniacally. Jack quickly rushed through the sliding doors and took cover behind the pillar next the stairs as another hail of bullets rushed his way. After the bullets stopped, Jack heard the sound of water and footsteps splashing around in them, and Jack could only understand it as one thing. He readied his electro bolt plasmid and popped from cover, shooting out a bolt of electricity at the water that Steinman resided in. The man convulsed in the electrified pool of water, his skin beginning to burn. Jack pulled out his revolver and pointed it towards Steinman, pulling the trigger and painting the man's blood against the wall, and letting him collapse into the pool of water, now turning red with the man's own blood. Jack stared at the scene in front of him until Atlas came onto the radio once more.

"You, all right? It was time somebody took care of that sick bastard. Make sure you get the key off Steinman and head back to the Emergency Access. I'm working my way to the back side of Port Neptune meself. We'll get there soon enough"

Jack continued to stare at the headless body that now floated in the water before him. The thought of searching the body went through his head as if it was nothing, and nothing more would stop him from helping Atlas and getting topside and home to his family.

 _What Does Being a Doctor Truly Permit in the End?_

Jack opened his eyes once again and instead of there being an empty room before him, a rather old gentleman sat next to him in a chair with a booklet in hand, and that booklet was the exact one that...that was in his bag. He clenched his head once again and the man took notice in his action. He placed his own hand on Jack's head and the pain...seemed to dissipate until it was gone. He looked towards the man with confusion until the man spoke up.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not here to do anything to harm you, rather I was wondering if you could just answer a few of my questions if you don't mind."

Jack lifted his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them, as if to wake himself up from an abrupt dream. Removing his hands, he noticed two things, one, this was indeed not a dream, and two, his wrist tattoos seemed to wrap around his wrists much more than before, rather his arms themselves seemed smaller than before. He looked back at the man before nodding his head in agreement.

"This 'passport' of yours seems to say that you were born on the 1st of Sept... in 1936. Do those numbers mean anything to you?"

Jack stared at the man in confusion. He didn't say September, and what does he mean by what do those numbers mean? They're a date. Jack opened his mouth to respond.

"What do you...!" Jack quickly covered his mouth with his own hands. Allowing one hand to go to his throat and realized that the scares once there were gone. Not only that, his voice was much high than he could remember. Jack looked back at the man and realized that he left him with an empty reply. He coughed into his hand. He held out his hand for his passport, and the man complied and handed Jack his booklet. He opened it and turned it towards the man.

"This shows that I was born on September 1st in the year of 1936." He lifted his finger over to the place of birth. "I was born in Overlook, Kansas in the United States of America" Moving his finger over to the next column. "This clearly states that I'm 6'2 in height and this says that both my hair and eye color are brown and this," he dragged his finger to his name "Says that my name is Jack Wynand, son of Andy Wynand and Jemma Wynand, that last part was my own choice to add." Jack chuckled slightly and pointed at the photograph on the passport "And this is me in all my glory." He closed the passport and handed it back to the man.

The man looked at the passport and back at Jack.

"Jack, where exactly is this 'United States of America'?"

Jack looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean where is the USA? Are you some sort of alien or something and you don't even know the own planet you live on?"

"What planet do you live on Jack?"

Jack swallowed back a question that he thought he would regret. "I live on the one and only planet Earth...wait...what are you getting at?" Jack began to choke at his words. Something he never thought he'd experience, worry, as it began to flush over him."

The man sighed. "Jack Wynand, I believe you need to take a closer look at yourself." He lifted a mirror up and handed it to Jack, and he quickly grabbed ahold and took a closer look at himself which only lasted for a second before he let it drop to the floor.

"My...my...my eyes are silver and..." Jack noticed that he was no longer the 24-year-old man that he once was, but instead he looked like his 16-year-old self that he thought was long since gone. He quickly looked at the man sitting next to him with worry.

"Jack, my name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of the academy you are currently residing in, and this very academy rests in the area called Vale on the planet...Remnant. This 'Earth' you speak of just doesn't exist."

Jack could only stare into the space that was the ceiling before falling out of consciousness once more.

 _Being Anything Doesn't Mean a Single Damn Thing to the One's Looking at You_

 **Hello once again my most wonderful readers and I hope you enjoyed what you read up to this point and what will continue to come. If you have any questions, concerns, or just anything you want to say, then say it. Enjoy the rest of your day, and goodbye until later.**


	3. Would You Kindly Join My Institution

**Hello and welcome everyone once again. I'm very happy with those who seem to be enjoying this story, it makes me happy. Apologies about some formatting errors here and there as I use a different source to the file type that I put on the site, and unless someone has a problem with it I won't put too much focus on it. There's not much to add at the current moment besides the obvious disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I Do not own anything and both Bioshock and RWBY belong to their respective companies.**

 **Disclaimer 2: There will be spoilers**

 **_** At the lone hours of the night, a woman sat alone in a room in front of a desk with but a terminal and a lamp light on over it. Sitting with a rather dissatisfied look, Glynda Goodwitch looked at the screen with a frown. Something on her mind caused her to ponder and put a halt to whatever she might be doing. And that something was writing the very report over the new arrival of Jack Wynand, the mysterious boy who says he's from another planet and that he's actually 24 years-old. She sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

"Why do you make me write this Ozpin when you get reports from the other two almost daily?"

Who were the other two? Why the two who began this frivolous journey with the boy. The drunken Crowe and perhaps the best thing to annoy Crowe, Doctor Sylvia Ventola. They were the only ones the boy spoke to besides the doctor's daughter.

Glynda lifted her head up and began typing away at the screen.

 _The Current State of Jack Wynand at Beacon Academy_

'Any information provided is given from the words of Crowe Branwen and Doctor Sylvia Ventola'

Mr. Branwen was seen attempting to give the boy alcohol multiple times when they begin speaking, and each time the boy reaches to accept it as if it is natural but is stopped each time by the good doctor.

When with the child, the boy always smiles like a father would when sitting with their own.

Jack seems to carry himself when sitting alone and absorbs himself with the literature that was given to him, giving it the same look a child would when reading a fairy-tale story.

Doctor Ventola has given a speculation onto what his age might actually be and it was given around the age of 16 or 17 years-old.

His blood tests give results of something that has never been seen nor recorded to this day as though there are no readings of aura, there seems to give off a sort of energy that dust would in its purest, unmined form. The doctor says that further tests are need to confirm it.

Doctor Ventola was told by the boy that she reminded him of a very good doctor that he met (Must reconfirm this) below his home town.

Mr. Branwen was told by the boy that he reminded him of a nice fellow that he me (Once again must reconfirm this) below his home town.

Jack shows very little emotion when by himself, and instead shows a look or boredom and a longing look to return home to someone.

The belongings found on the boy are currently being kept in the armory safe under lock and key which only myself and Ozpin currently hold and no-one has had the chance to examine them at this point.

The chance was given to Jack to have his aura awakened, and was accepted, yet the process was unsuccessful. (By the words of Doctor Ventola) 'His body seemed to reject the very change to at its core and stay at its original state.

Any injuries there might have been at any time from his story are all gone and there is no evidence of it ever happening besides the sight of the wounds before the transfer to the Beacon Academy clinic.

While speaking to both Mr. Branwen and Doctor Ventola, the names "Atlas" and "Tenenbaum" were mentioned. The room supposedly went silent and Jack asked them to leave. There has been no further contact since then.

Headmaster, I understand what you will do with the information and I suggest thinking what you might actually do before doing it.

-Glynda Goodwitch

Glynda leaned away from the terminal as the report sent itself to the Headmaster at the top of his tower. She only sighed again as she turned both the terminal and lamp off, leaving the room in darkness.

 _Those with Power Have it for A Reason_

Jack stared out the window, curious as to why he was stuck in this room. His feet longed for his boots, and his lungs wished for the air of the outside. He then looked down at his wrists, staring at the chains on each one. He couldn't remember why, or what they represented, but he felt that they tied him to something now, and that he just needed to find it once more.

He stood up and began to ponder around the small room. It has been a week since he was brought here and he enjoyed talking with the two that visited him. It reassured him that he could still carry on a legitimate conversation with someone that didn't have ADAM flowing through their veins. Possibly the one he enjoyed speaking with most would have had to be the doctor...

Jack whispered underneath his breath, "Tenenbaum, just where could you be now?"

The door in front of him opened and in walked the older gentleman he was just dreading to see. A smile on his face and a folder in his hands with his cane in the other...a cane...

Jack held his head as pain rolled through and the scene in front of him changed.

 _Jack stood still, wrench in hand as Ryan's voice carried through the screen in front of him, as black as it may be, he could feel the man right across from him. Jack walked closer and he heard his words clear as day._

 _"In the end, what separates a man from a slave? Money, Power?" Ryan was holding a golf club, walking back a forth along the small green mat that laid in front of him, numerous gold balls littering it. "No. A man chooses, a slave obeys." Ryan turned to look at Jack through the screen, leaning on the golf club..._ just like the man in front of him was leaning on his cane.

Jack stood tall in for the man in front of him, his hands to his side, resting, and flat. He had learned that the man's name was Ozpin, or remembered it at least. The two that he spoke with said his name from time to time and asked if he at any time wished to speak with him, of course Jack would refuse knowing his type even from the small amount of time he had seen him. Before he could say anything, Ozpin spoke up.

"Could I ask you something Mr. Wynand, if you don't mind of course?"

Jack sighed at the words, simply shaking his head. "Let me ask something first. Did you happen to find a key in my bag at all; it has a name etched into the base of it, Andrew Ryan it was?"

Ozpin walked past Jack and sat down in a chair and motioned to him to take a seat as well; not to decline such a simple request, he did so.

"I found no such thing in your bag, and to respect such, we have not dug through it at all besides when we needed to find out who you were exactly. It's not the best to dig through others belongings. "

Jack felt as if that was directed towards him, and it didn't seem to mean much to him rather than just that.

"Now if you don't mind, who is Andrew Ryan?"

He then realized what happened. He fell for the trap that this man clearly set since he asked for the question, and Jack walked around in his palm and ate out of it like it was his last meal. He clicked his tongue before he spoke up.

"Andrew Ryan was the mayor of our city. Being on the outskirts, we never really heard much about him, but some said that he was perhaps the one man all should fear, even gods." Jack added a sarcastic tone to the ending of his sentence as he motioned jazz hands as well. "He feared no king or god and lived on top while providing that everyone should live for themselves instead of others. In my opinion, he was someone with too much power for one man."

Ozpin continued to smile in front of him, and nodded to his answer; with some sort of thought, Jack knew he knew that he was lying through his teeth.

"I suppose I should thank you for answering such a question then, but if we could move onto what I really wanted to ask you, I would be most thankful." Ozpin said while opening the folder. "Jack, I want you to attend Beacon and strive to become something better in the world, a Hunter."

Jack gave Ozpin a look that one would give a madman. This man wanted him to become a hunter for a living? While hunting those beasts that he met in the forest before wasn't such a bad thing, he thought that if he was going to do that how would he make a living if none of the animals dropped anything for him to retrieve off of them?

"You want me to learn how to hunt those animals in the forest?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Those are not animals Mr. Wynand, those are creatures of the dark, monsters you could say."

Jack chuckled. If those were monsters, then what he met in Rapture must be their mothers.

"The point is, hunting them is but a small part of it. You of course will be part of a team to assist around the world through relief efforts and to, in the end, make this world a better place."

This earned Jack to laugh vocally now. His action earning a reaction from Ozpin, the one of surprise that is. As he quickly stopped, he looked at Ozpin in the eye, past the glasses on his face. "I like it. At the moment until I can return home, and back to my family, my life is in your hands, and I don't enjoy owing anyone for saving my life." He held out his hand to Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at him and smiled while taking his hand, and shaking which a flame soon followed after.

 **Hello everyone that read to the end and I'm sorry for how short it was, but it was something but a filler to get him situated into Beacon. It'll be a few more chapters before teams are put together but I want your opinion on what should happen with Jack. Take the course of him replacing Jaune, being on his own team, or something entirely different, it being a suggestion from you folks of course. Also, I'm going to throw little fun facts about Bioshock and such at the end for the heck of it.**

Jack's my favorite character for 5 reasons, 1 of them is being that we're both from Kansas. I can't remember the rest.

 **Have a good day. Comment and such or do whatever you readers do best.**


	4. Would You Kindly Explain Your Summer?

**To start off, welcome once again. A quick thing though, I want to give a massive thank you to Ultimate Kuuga for pointing out that I've been writing "Qrow" as "Crowe" and obviously I have been missing it this entire time, so once again, thank you. Writing once I get home from 3** **rd** **shift is clearly taking its toll at times, so if you see any other mistakes here and there, just go ahead and let me know. Obvious Disclaimer**

 **1: I don't own Bioshock or RWBY as each belong to their respective companies**

 **2: There's going to be spoilers.**

The sun shined, hardly any clouds traced the sky. A gentle breeze caressed the trees and there was absolutely nothing that could be described as "crummy", or even remotely close to it either. Up on a hill sat a large tree that loomed over the rest that surrounded it, like a king of the hill. It's green leaves greatly contrasted the sea of red that was around it; an island of hope among a sea of lies. Beneath the tree sat five individuals, young and cheerful as one could be. While the other sat on a bench at the base of the tree. They sat talking around a basket which sat upon a pure white cloth which had an extravagant picnic upon it.

The man sitting on the bench sported silver hair and brown eyes while adorning a green shirt along with a black vest and dark-green pants with black shoes, shining quite nicely even in the shade of the tree. The shortest one of the five covered herself with white cloak while having the hood down revealing black-graduating into red hair, and adorning her eyes with a beautiful silver like that of the silverware before them. The man across from her wasn't necessarily smiling but rather had a grin, revealing that he at least was enjoying the situation at hand. Wearing a gray dress shirt with a rather long tail to it, black dress pants and dress shoes, and wearing black, spikey hair alone with his red eyes. He sat relaxed as the others chatted. To his left, sat a rather fierce woman, but happy nonetheless. Adorning a shallow cut black dress and an assortment of necklaces with beads to match. Her long black hair and red piercing eyes would seem to scare anyone that could possibly be around as she was also the only one who had their weapon with them. Lastly was possibly the cheeriest of them all. A blond headed fellow with two strands standing atop his head. Wearing cargo shorts, brown belt, black shoes and a red bandana on one arm while the other sleeve is cut short. His lilac eyes filled with happiness as he sat around the others.

The four sitting on the sheet are known as team STRQ that came from Beacon Academy, and on that very bench is the headmaster of that very academy, joining them for an enjoyable afternoon in the commonly named forest, _Forever Fall._

"And that's how I decided on cutting only one sleeve off instead of both of them." The blond headed male, also known as Taiyang Xiao-Long, commonly known as Tai between the fellow teammates. The three chuckled at the man's story as the older gentleman known as Ozpin took a drink from his mug adorned by the Beacon academy symbol.

The laughter began to settle and Tai looked towards the shortest of the group. "Well that was my story, so how about it Summer. You going to finally tell your most grandeur life story you've apparently holding onto that you just had to tell after we all told ours." Summer looked at Tai, then to the rest of the group wide eyed. She quickly looked down at her hands which she rubbed together.

"I don't know guys; compared to yours it's not that interesting. If anything, it's," She lifted her hands into the air. "Like the most boring story ever." The three looked at one another then back at her. The tallest, Qrow, looked at her with a smug grin on his face, "Then I guess you'll just have to bore us to death then." Ozpin also put his own comment into the mix. "I would also like to listen Miss Rose, seeing as out of all of us, you are supposedly the only one who hasn't lived in Vale most of their life. It adds a sort of 'shroud of mystery' to you." He set his mug down next to him. Raven, Qrow's sister then spoke up, "Yeah, how about you tell us where you're really from since this 'I come from a place called Kansas' doesn't really add up since it's not even real." The other two nodded in agreement while Ozpin continued to listen in.

Summer looked at the four once again before sighing and leaning back on her hands. "Well to start off I guess; I really never knew who my parents were." This earned a surprised glance from the surrounding audience, except from Ozpin who only glared at her with a more interested look than before. "As I've already told you, I was very sick when I was younger and there wasn't a known cure for it at the time. I suspected that was the reason I was abandoned by them. I spent about six years in an orphanage with other girls just like myself." She sighed once more. "It's not like it was horrible, rather it was like I was living a dream every day of my life. Everyone was dressed up like it was a party wearing suits or dresses and masquerade masks, a celebration for the 'Angels' that were everywhere throughout the place." She sighed only again. "The nice woman that cared for us was a doctor, and in my opinion one of the nicest that was there. She was basically a caretaker that I ever had, but it was nothing like the knights that watched over us." Summer looked at those listening in. Qrow, Raven and Ozpin showed genuine interest and gave off the look that they wanted more. Tai was just as focused, but showed a much more emotional feeling too her story with tears flowing almost comically. Summer smiled and continued.

"It was such a beautiful place, flowers, drapes, polished tiles everywhere we went along with butterflies as well, and how could one forget that we had knights in shining armor around the entire place. There were statues of them around the place and they were always shown doing heroic deeds, protecting us in the case of something going wrong; they were the ones always there for us." She smiled, and took a deep breath getting the attention of the four with worried expressions.

She was quiet for a few seconds, tapping her fingers together as she looked down at them.

"One day we were attacked by someone and they wounded Mr. B so badly that he wouldn't get up, and they seemed to be approaching me with some sort of malicious intent as well." This gave the four a worried expression, but drew them in more. "The man just kept coming towards me,"

 _After the Big Daddy blasted through the wall, the Splicer began to make his way towards the little sister. Walking with a mischievous grin on his deformed face, even though it was covered with a mask. He was pointing the pipe at the little sister as she kept her hand raised towards him, as if trying to order him to step back. "It's just you, me, and all the tasty Adam, I can drink..." The little sister fell onto her back as the man raised the pipe and almost swung it down upon her._

 _A gunshot rung out and stopped the man from swing the pipe as it imbedded itself in his shoulder. "AH!" He quickly grasped it, hissing in pain as he turned in the direction of the sound. A look of despair was felt from the man as he took a step back from the shooter. Quickly he began to shout "Don't Sho...!" Another shot rang as the man's mask was struck with a bullet and blood sprouted from it; he quickly fell to the ground as the little sister began to crawl away, noticing the woman on the balcony and the man standing in the doorway with a confused look._

 _The woman turned towards the man shouting at him._

 _"Stay away from her or it is you who will be shot next..."_

 _A voice quickly came onto the radio and could be heard by all in the room._

 _"Easy now, Doctor...He's just looking for a wee bit of Adam, just enough to get by..."_

 _The little sister in the background crying, and hyperventilating all at the same time._

 _The woman shouted once again._

 _"I'll not have him hurt my little one's!" The woman now pointed the gun at the man, still confused about the situation, yet unfazed by the gun being pointed at him._

 _The radio voice spoke. "It's okay lad, that's not a child, not anymore it ain't. Dr. Tenenbaum saw to that."_

 _"Bitte*, do not hurt her! Have you no heart?"_

 _Again, the man spoke. "Aye, that's a pretty sermon coming from the ghoul who cooked up them creatures in the first place. Took fine little girls and turned them into that, didn't you? Listen to me, boyo; you won't survive without the Adam those...things...are carrying. Are you prepared to trade your life, the lives of my wife and child for Tenenbaum's little Frankenstein's?"_

 _The little sister continued to cry as the light from a spotlight shown on her. The quiet man began to make his way over to her before the Doctor shouted out to him._

 _"Here!" She held a red vial above her." There is another way...use this," She tossed the vial to the man in which he caught." Free them from their torment...I will make it be worth your while...somehow." The man turned around again and pulled out a syringe to extract the contents of the bottle, and injecting it into his wrist like the plasmids before this one. He began to walk over to the little sister who in response began to crawl away from him in fear. She backed up into a briefcase in which caused a bottle of wine to fall over almost falling onto her head before the man in front of her caught it instead of grabbing the girl. She stared at him, her yellow, empty eyes showing no emotion but that of hatred and fear._

 _The man placed the bottle down and picked up the girl with one hand while he held out the other in front of her face. She began to struggle, shouting 'No!' And attempting to avoid the man's hand, pushing it away and attempting to free herself from his grasp, but failing. The man finally placed his hand onto the top of her head, causing her to stop resisting and go limp as she stared at the ceiling, feeling all the energy, and pain she had begun to disappear into the man's hand. Red veins trailed along the girl's body and the man's hand as she began to glow and in a flash of light, the sick look she once had was replaced with a rather beautiful pale face, silver eyes, and black hair tied back._

 _The man set her down and she bowed to him courteously. "Thank you, mister, you saved me."_

 _The woman spoke up now, except on the radio. The girl began to run in the opposite direction now as the man just stood there watching her leave._

 _"The path of the righteous is not always easy, yes? The reward will become clear in time...be patient."_

 _The girl turned back to the man in front of the vent and bowed once more. She swore she could see a smile on his face._

"And that was the first day when I met my soon to be father." Summer smiled as she looked around at those listening. All of the looks she was receiving were ones of worry, amazement, but more importantly, confusion.

 _"So,_ you're telling me that you met your father in some strange place that seemed like paradise but wasn't actually paradise and that he cured with some sort of religious magic?"Qrow lied on his back and spoke up. "If stories like this is true then maybe I shouldn't take up drinking."

Summer spoke up again. "And that's it; that's my life story." Immediately Raven sprung up on her feet and walked right over her, pointing a finger in her face. "Whoa there; you don't just go and grab someone's attention like that with a story that I doubt is even finished and then decide to just stop and leave us hanging?" Summer began to stutter with words. "I don't think so. You got my attention, and you're going to satisfy it you hear." Summer looked at her and the others around her, then back to Raven before only shaking her head in agreement. "Good." She walked back to her original spot and took a seat before looking back at the teller.

Summer sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "The rest of it really isn't much I guess. He did the same with the rest of the girls and ended up...adopting six of us." The eyes of those listening widened in response and Tai spoke up.

"Six of you? All by himself? My Oum that is crazy...he didn't even get married in the end?"

Summer shook her head. "He wasn't by himself. If anything, he had the six of us to help him." She chuckled in response, Ozpin chuckling as well. "There was also the Doctor who helped us. I always carry a photo to this day of us. We took it in front of our house, that is indeed, in Kansas, Raven." She glanced towards Raven who only sighed and played it off all nonchalantly.

Summer reached behind her and pulled out a folded photo that seemed to look rather old.

"I keep a few others with either just me or my dad back with my stuff, but this one is my favorite." The four gathered around and took a look at the photo.

Indeed, it was six girls, looking around the ages of 10 to 14, all standing around a kneeling man wearing a bland sweater, blue jeans and boots; he had brown hair and brown eyes while a woman, wearing a pink dress and having her grey hair tied up, stood to behind the girls. Right in front of the man was Summer. He had his hands attempting to wrap all around the six of them while smiling happily.

"You all look extremely happy in this picture." Qrow commented.

Summer smiled. "We were always happy as long as we were together. He gave us what no one else did, and that was a family." She looked back down at the picture, rubbing her thumb at the crumbled corner.

"I take it that's where you got your last name then; it was his last name as well?" Tai asked.

Summer shook her head. "Nope. When he took us back home he told us that we didn't deserve such a family name like his, that it was something that shouldn't be taken anywhere. So, he told us to continue to be beautiful, but be dangerous...just like a Rose." Tai visibly gave an 'Oh' with his mouth.

Ozpin then spoke up. "So, if you cherish your family so much Miss Rose, then why did you leave at such a young age?"

Summer looked to Ozpin with sadness. "I'm not entirely sure, myself Headmaster. The day before I left I asked my father what I was meant for in life, and he sat me down, looked me in the eyes and said,

"Summer, you and your sisters are meant for something more than here(Kansas). I want you to explore the world and find what you truly think your meant for...I'm simply not qualified to be the one to answer that since I think you all are perfect enough, and that anything you choose is the right thing as long as it doesn't give me a heart attack." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"And that was the last time I saw anyone from home." Once again Tai was sniffling, while rubbing his eyes of tears. "Then again if I did see my dad again, I doubt he would be too worried. He's even stronger than me, and he only ever used a wrench to fight" She held out one arm and flex while smiling.

Qrow smiled and was taken aback by what she said. "Your dad must've been quite the ladies' man I take it, being so tough and all, and from what it sounds like he could let the words flow right out of his mouth."

Summer only shook her head once more. "Father never cared for the love of anyone else, he only cared that we would be happy and none of us..." Summer stopped as she once again looked down twiddling her thumbs.

"None of us what?" Qrow asked.

"None of us wanted to have him taken away..." She blushed slightly as she pulled her hood over her face. Everyone around her breaking into laugh, even Ozpin laughing slightly from the girl's embarrassment.

"Don't you want your father to see you how you are now and make him worry less?" Tai asked.

Summer looked at him. "If he ever came here, he'd only get more worried, but I bet he'd be even more proud to see that I'm living my life protecting the people I care about, just like he did." She chuckled to herself for a second. "He'd also have to sail here since he's not really one for anything that flies." They all broke into laughter once more except for Tai who was sitting with a confused look on his face.

"Does he dislike flying?"

"He crashed a plane into the sea once and decided to never get on one again." This time, Summer was the only one that was laughing while the others had nervous looks towards one another, that is until they all started laughing again.

The day continued on just like that, happiness all along. Time continued as well. Love blossomed but soon faded away only for it to happen once again, leaving wonderful gifts upon the world, yet when lives are given, others are often taken away and those lives are only filled with sadness.

Tai stood in front of a fire place staring at a picture of his old team when he went to Beacon, team STRQ, a bundle of laughs and teenage angst. Beside it was his wife, Summer Rose, a beautiful woman. He grabbed the photo and the one right next to before moving to a chair to sit down.

"Some kind of step-son I was..." Tai sighed. "I couldn't even protect your own daughter, let alone I almost lost my two daughters." He looked at the photos again. "You'd love it dad, they're both a bundle of energy and excitement, and you wouldn't even believe this either, they're both going to school together to become Huntresses, just like their mother..." Tai went quiet again.

"I'd bet you'd kick my ass if you found out just what kind of guy your daughter married." He set the pictures down on an end table next to him. "Dear Oum, you don't even know that she's gone do you; I didn't even have the courtesy to ask how to contact you since Summer always acted like it wasn't needed." Tai sighed once more.

"I really wish you could see what all your daughter has done Jack."

 **Hey hey hey, you like it; I know I really enjoyed writing it. I also feel like I had them laughing at things that weren't really funny but I laughed at the things I wrote so I just went with it. I hope you like the idea I threw into her about Summer being Jack's adopted daughter, because; "SPOILER ALERT" if you notice at the end of Bioshock's good ending you see 5 hands holding hands, can you guess which one isn't there, and boom, that's how I got the idea. I wrote this chapter to fill in some time to get your opinion on what I should do with Jack from this point on because that's where I'm currently stumped anyways.**

 **Likes, comments, questions, go ahead and ask away**

 **And have a nice day.**


	5. Would You Kindly Ready Yourself

**Hello and welcome back. For those of you that have been reading, you may have noticed that I changed a few things such as the Description. I didn't like what I had at the beginning, and honestly am still at a lost for it. Also, this is a 'Bioshock' crossover, and not for just the first one either, so, expect to see other characters from the other games even if for only a few seconds. Now to respond to you did say.**

 _Command8-_ **There are just some people that catch things that are already in my head from time to time, and you are most definitely one of them, and because of it I decided to push it only slightly forwards since I still don't have a spot for Jack yet. Hopefully you enjoy the future chapters.**

 **Obvious disclaimers.**

 **1: There will be spoilers**

 **2: I don't own Bioshock or RWBY and they belong to their respective companies.**

The first thing that happened was a burst of flame spreading up Ozpin's arm. He quickly reacted to putting It out, shaking it with enough force and speed to drain the source of its fuel. After removing the threat, he glanced towards the boy's hand and noticed something very distinct about it. Burnt flesh wrapped the hand, yet only at certain spots while, what seemed to be like lying magma crawled its way underneath his skin. Leading up to his fingertips along his thumb were volcanic cracks, allowing the very magma to be seen with the eye, and right at his fingertips was a light blue flame, addressing the fire to most certainly be dangerous.

Ozpin glanced down at his arm once again and noticed that there was not a single singe mark, as if it was never set ablaze, even touching it to assure his senses. Glancing back at the boy, he noticed his eyes in direct contact with his, either unaware with what was wrong with his hand, or that it was perfectly normal for him...

"Is this part of your semblance Mr. Wynand?"

Jack tilted his head. "No. I don't have an aura and without that a semblance would be impossible."

Ozpin turned back to the boy's hand, glancing at the fire once more before pulling out his personal scroll. "I understand that you're still recovering..."

Jack stood up, stretching his apparent stiff muscles; his hand still ablaze. "From what I've read in the books you've lent me, you require some sort of test to become part of Beacon, correct?" He turned to Ozpin, the fire, burnt flesh and cracks completely lacking from his hand.

He turned to face him once again, standing up with him, and grabbing ahold of his cane. "You're completely correct Mr. Wynand, not just anyone can become a Hunter, but rather someone skilled and ready to accept the responsibilities that come with it. If you understand what is to come, then I'd suggest you follow me." He clicked a few buttons on the screen. "Glynda, can you prepare a small training session. I wish to prepare Mr. Wynand for what he might possibly encounter in due time."

A short pause came from the device.

"Is there a certain difficulty you'd like to have Mr. Wynand experience?"

Ozpin glanced back at the boy. He was currently glancing at the bland sweater in front of him. Finally, being able to change back into his original clothing after it was patched seemed to give him a look of relief. Ozpin smiled.

"Surprise us Glynda if you would."

Another moment of silence pervaded the room.

"I'll have it ready when you arrive."

Ozpin turned back to the young man, and he stood there, completely dressed staring out the window.

"It's time Mr. Wynand, if you would kindly join me, let's go retrieve your equipment."

Jack turned back around, his emotionless face now replaced his smile only held moments before. He made his way past Ozpin, and out into the hall.

Ozpin only stood still for a second only to join him, and begin leading his down the hall. "Tell me Mr. Wynand, are you a fan of water? I'm only curious since you said you woke up on a beach."

Jack answered. "I've spent plenty of time "in" the water. I'd rather not experience it more than I'd have too." Ozpin nodded his head. The rest of the walk continued in silence. Only having the occasional pair of students walk by, greeting the two. Eventually, the two arrived at a metal door, and on it which read, "Workshop". Ozpin walked through the door first and Jack followed. Immediately their bodies were flushed with heat from the multiple forges that lied throughout the room. Jack stood still and allowed his eyes to wander the room while Ozpin made his way over to a counter where two individuals were talking. They were both male but one was wearing a black tux and two-toned leather shoes; as he made his way closer, he only caught the end of their conversation.

"And that's the true nature of beauty my fellow admirer of the arts." He noticed him hand something to the man behind the counter, it looked like a ticket of sorts. "Come see one of my shows when you get the chance, it seems like it would act as some sort of inspiration of sorts for your art of craft." He turned around and Ozpin could finally see the man's face. Slicked back, black hair and what possibly stood out the first was the masquerade mask the man was wearing. The other thing being the man's dark red lips that contrasted the white mask. He smiled as he walked past Ozpin, making his way towards Jack.

When he was far enough, Ozpin made his way to the man behind the counter who was seen waving towards him.

"Hey there Headmaster, how can I help you today?"

Ozpin pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the counter. "I've come to retrieve the things of this young man. He plans on aspiring to become a hunter you see."

The man went wide eyed as he glanced over to Jack, then back to Ozpin. "He's not a Hunter already? Could've fooled me with the gear he's got." He took the piece of paper and inserted it into a small slit next to him. "Funny thing, this was just dropped off for him too. The man that just left said he was holding onto it for him for quite some time." The man reached behind him and placed a holster and what seemed to be a rather large handgun on the counter. A pipe lead alongside the gun and on the other side looked like a belt feeding mechanism to hold more ammunition.

"You said the man that was just here dropped it off. Who was he exactly if you don't mind me asking?" Ozpin questioned.

"Ah, you probably didn't get a good look at his face then. You don't seem like the kind of man that would follow stuff like that often anyways. The thing is, that man is 'the' Sander Cohen. Man is an artistic genius. He made his debut all the way in Mistral but has been traveling since then, spreading his art across Remnant. Not surprised he stopped here though. Funny, I thought you would have noticed him on Beacon since it is your school and all."

Ozpin began to speak but was cut short by the man shouting to the back. "Come on Charlie! I wanted the gear now, not three weeks from now!" He turned back around. "Sorry about that, he's still somewhat new here." A younger man appeared behind him, supposedly the 'Johnny" he yelled for, and behind him was a cart pulling along the gear that belonged to Jack.

"Kind of hard to put so much stuff on here sir, it's not normal for a Hunter to carry more than one weapon."

"The boy's not a Hunter, he's striving to be one." The man said to Johnny. He looked between Ozpin and the other grown man.

"Whelp, I don't know what to say to that then. "He finished pulling out the cart and threw his hands up into the air. "First its mountain of weapons for supposedly one guy, then next it turns out he's not even a damn Hunter." The last part fading away as he disappeared into the back of the workshop.

The two chuckled at the boy's attitude. "Sorry about that. The boy's a tad bit open about what he says from time to time." He looked behind Ozpin and saw Jack. " Hey kiddo!" He shouted across the room to him, getting his attention. "Come over here boy." Jack made his way over to the counter and stood next to Ozpin. "The names Stanely Kyburz, but just call me Stanly." He held out his hand to Jack, and in return he accepted and the two shook hands.

"Now you listen here, I was clearly told not to fiddle around with what your carrying, but since you're up and ready to go again, I was going to ask you where you even got these mods on these weapons of yours? I've only seen things like this once or twice in my life."

Jack tilted back and glanced at his weapons, then back to Stanley, but before he could say anything Ozpin interjected. "Could we save this for another time Mr. Kyburz? I prefer to stick to a schedule every once and awhile."

Stanley took his attention off Jack and turned back to Ozpin. "Ohhhh, right, right. Sorry about that. What can I say, working around weapons makes you want to dig into more." Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Right, then I guess I'll send you off with a warm welcome to Beacon kid. You're gonna love it here." Jack gave a sheepish smile before going over to his gear and strapping them onto him. "There's also this here for you. A man came by and dropped it off for you." He handed the gun and holster over to the boy.

Jack took ahold of both the holster and the gun, placing the holster onto his belt and the handgun into it. He stopped for a second and placed his hand onto the grip, it almost felt natural for him. He turned back around and begun making his way to the door to the workshop.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Kyburz, and have a nice day as well." Ozpin waved towards the man as he made his way to the door.

Stanley leaned over to the counter as the two were walking out. "Right back at you sir!"

Finally, out of the room, Jack turned to Ozpin. "If you don't mind me asking, but if I remember correctly, the Great War..." The two stopped walking. "Wasn't it that in defiance, those who opposed the tyranny began naming their children after a fundamental aspect of art - color. The symbolic gesture demonstrated that neither they nor the generations to come would tolerate such oppression." Ozpin looked at him with surprise. "It was clearly a major thing about the Great War, and after it ended those were major things that went with it."

Ozpin nodded his head. "That is absolutely correct Mr. Wynand, why might you be asking?"

Jack turned back down the hall and continued walking. "No reason, just needed to be sure about something."

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk with the boy. "I need you to understand something before you participate in this training Mr. Wynand. Since you are without an Aura, there is a possible chance you could get seriously injured."

The two arrived in front of the door, and Jack turned to Ozpin once again. "I can handle myself just fine Ozpin. Be sure that you don't interfere, no matter what I do." He began to push open the doors. "From what I remember, my methods aren't the cleanest." He said it with a smile as the doors were fully opened.

 _It's Never Just that Easy to Get Close to a Little Sister, You Have to Meet their Daddy First_

Jack walked through the doors, feeling the new abilities coursing through his veins after visiting the Gatherer's Garden, the store for new Plasmids and the only currency they used, was Adam. He himself didn't obtain any new Plasmids such as the newly seen 'Enrage', but rather he picked up what would benefit him the most.

A Gene altering tonic meant to increase his resistances to physical wounds, basically strengthening his skin like that of an Armadillo, or that's at least what the small picture showed on the device. Along with that, he also purchased what looked like a vitality and Eve enhancer. After receiving them, he felt more vitalized then he did before, and the feeling of Adam flowing through his veins felt more than before.

Walking out of the room, he entered what looked like to be the area he started in within the Medical Pavillion. He already knew what he needed to do, and that was to obtain more Adam to continue on through this hell. Before he took a step further, he felt the rumbling of the ground, and heard with it the groans that carried throughout the halls of Rapture. A Big Daddy was near, and with it, hopefully another Little Sister.

He immediately took cover behind the closest pillar and glanced around it, looking towards the direction of where the sounds were coming from. He then quickly noticed the sounds that soon accompanied the ones from before.

"Come on Mr. B, time to find some angels."

Followed by another long, drawn out groan.

Jack finally saw the two, A large diver suit with many eye holes, a supposed Bouncer type. Even more clearly seen by the large drill attached to its right arm. Right next to it was Jack's interest, the very Little Sister which stored the Adam, he needed. He inhaled as he pulled out his revolver, holding it close to him, loading the armor-piercing rounds he found earlier.

He spun around the corner and saw nothing at first below looking right at his feet seeing the Little Sister, before he could turn around he heard two things, the first being the Little Sister shouting. "It's the bad man!" And the second was the clunky metal giant, its eyes a bright red in anger that was currently running towards him. Jack quickly put up his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block the incoming giant, but instead was effectively thrown across the room with a smack of the giants drill.

Flying a few feet at first, then rolling the rest, he ended up slamming up against the adjacent wall at the other end of the room. He then heard Atlas on his radio.

"You're ready now...It's time to take on one of them Big Daddies. It won't be easy, but it's the only way to get to the Little Sisters...and the Adam they carry."

Jack cursed under his breath as he made his way to his feet. Noticing that the pain he expected to feel from getting thrown across the room was much less, he smiled to himself. He lifted the revolver towards the giant, and began firing. Each shot hitting the metal man, yet not causing him to stumble as he made his way over to Jack. He could also hear the Little Sister shouting out what could be described as the most disturbing things he could think of, like that of the splicers.

"Unzip 'im Mr. B, unzip 'im!"

The giant was now seen revving up his drill as if to charge Jack...and it did exactly that. He dove out of the way, quickly reloading his handgun before shooting another six shots into the divers back, aiming for the tanks that rested on the back in hopes of piercing the canisters. To no avail, the giant turned to him once again with no rest in the future. This time it slammed the ground, causing Jack to almost fall off his feet, but he caught himself with the wall. It wasn't fast enough though since he was thrown a second time across the room, this time with blood spewing from his stomach that the drill just slashed open.

He didn't hit a wall this time, but instead crashed into a table, sending him flipping over it and into a crevice in the wall. Hitting him in the head was a med-kit that seemed conveniently placed right next to him. He could already feel the Adam work on healing his body, but it wasn't fast enough in this situation, so he took ahold of the bandages and morphine that rested in the metal container and wrapped what he could around his stomach after pulling up his sweater, which had a nice gash across, and sticking the morphine needle in hopes of reducing the incoming pain of what he was going to do next.

He saw the bouncer getting ready to charge once again, but before it could impact the crawl space he was in, he quickly dived out and rolled onto the ground behind the giant. He pulled out his left hand and let loose what he could describe what looked to be the most violent stream of electricity he's seen. The giant was stunned, but for how long Jack didn't know. He reached for his back and pulled out his shotgun, and let two shells fly into the giants back.

Everything went quiet for what seemed to be a second, followed by the loud groaning of the now dead Big Daddy, and with it the crying of the Little Sister that ran up next to the dead giant.

Jack let the shotgun fall to the floor as he clenched his stomach. The morphine finally began to set in AFTER the entire fight, and Jack could only sigh. He looked back down at the Little Sister, and he knew that whatever he did with girl before, he'd have to do it once more, while in pain this time though. The two locked eyes, and the process started all over again.

 **Heyo and thanks for reading to the end once again, I'm very thankful for it. It was slightly later then when I began updating and hopefully I'll get a schedule down...haha. In case you wanted to know, before I began writing the fight scene, I asked a much large buddy of mine to throw me around in my backyard to simulate what it felt like to at least get tossed around like a rag doll, and I can most definitely say that it sucks, but being genetically engineered killing machine fixes things like that...**

 **I am taking this somewhere along the RWBY storyline, but I just wanted to at least see what I could do while giving flashbacks to just a single area, and in this case, it was the medical pavilion. Also, I promise just one more thing, I'll be giving the feeling of playing on hard with the amount of damage Jack receives, but how much it takes to kill something it will be like easy. Since in one you're fighting a literal tank while on the other you're fighting a piece of tin metal. I'm trying my best to work with what I know and hopefully you'll stick with it. Ok, I'm done.**

 **Do what you do, comment, like, or whatever you want. I'll see you all in a few days.**


	6. Would You Kindly Put Up A Good Fight

***Grabs back of head while sighing* Hehe, I know I said a few days, buuuuuut, things happen. I sincerely apologize for not updating in the longest time, I really am. I see that many of you wish for me to replace Jaune with Jack, and with complete honesty, I'm not sure, about that. I understand that many people dislike boy wonder, and while I understand those parts of him, at the same time I feel as if; without dedicating and entire 'arc' to it, he is an enjoyable character aside the multiple badasses that are within the story. At this point I'm still unsure on what to do with him, he's just at one point 'too-much' of a badass, yet at the same time 'not-enough' when it comes to Jack himself. What I mean by that is that there's so much to write for him when it comes to his 'memories' and all, but I also don't want to write out his entire life that in the end is but a fake...spoilers? I'll find something for him hopefully, and when I do, I hope you enjoy the choice I made as well. That's all I have to say, hopefully you enjoy the** _ **now**_ **updated story.**

As his foot stepped out of the Bathysphere the smell of salt filled Jack's nose, a familiar scent, and one he preferred nonetheless to the others down in Rapture. He took another step forward, and was greeted with quite a sight, and one that followed the style Rapture had around the place from what Jack had only seen so far. In front of him, tied up onto a pillar was a man, a dead one, quite bloodied with their own blood splattered onto the pillar behind him. Above the man tied up was a word written in his blood, and it spoke how Ryan felt about those who committed what he deemed wrong in his kingdom.

 _ **'Smuggler'**_

Jack stood still as he stared at the atrocity in front of him, practically unfazed by it. He continued forward as he noticed another gun lying to the side of the man. Jack walked over to it, and unloaded it, claiming the unused ammo for his own. He then let his eyes follow to the man and a white box caught his eye that was sticking out of the man's shirt pocket. Jack climbed his way up next to him, reaching inside the pocket and pulling out a pleasure to Jacks eyes; a pack of cigarettes. He opened it up and frowned.

'Only two huh?'

He stepped down off the bench and sat down beneath the man and next to an open luggage case, ironically a bible was sitting there covered in blood. Jack eyed it before grabbing ahold of it, flipping through it with one hand as he placed a cigarette in-between his lips. He stopped on a page, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small case of matches. He stroked his match and held it close to his cigarette, lighting it, and allowed himself to inhale a large dose of nicotine, and let it flow through his lungs, and right back out of his mouth.

Atlas came over the radio, and spoke.

"Now you've had the pleasure of Andrew Ryan's company. He's the one who build this place, and the one who run it into the ground. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Maybe he went mad. Maybe the power got to him. Maybe he just decided he didn't like people. Whichever way you slice it, good men died. Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of Fontaine Fisheries. I'll meet you there."

Jack took another puff of the cigarette before tossing it out in front of him. He placed the bible back down in the suitcase, giving it one last look before walking around the pillar. Where he was going, according to Ryan, there was no God. After pushing past some fallen shelves, two machines came into his view. A _'Gene-Bank',_ whatever that might be, and next to it was a _'Circus of Value'._ While one of them was practically a vending machine for goods, the other was a mystery to Jack, and he decided to keep it that way. He walked over to the Circus of Value and kneeled next to the side. He peeked over and noticed the side was slightly bent open. He smiled before reaching over and ripping the side off, revealing exposed wires and other parts of the machine he learned from the past one he dug through. After some moving around of wires and tubes, and a slight spark here and there, the machine came back to life, but one major thing that was different was that the prices were lower and that a few goods fell out into the tray below it; another med-kit and a bag of ships.

'Salty's Chip huh?' Jack stared up at the ceiling and the sea above that. 'I guess I can't get enough of it.'

Jack threw it to the side and grabbed the med-kit, beginning to slide it into his back pocket before spotting something from the corner of his eye. Sitting on the otherside of the Circus of Value was what looked to be a perfectly good backpack, one with multiple pockets and such on the outside. Jack smiled as he leaned over, picking it up and opening it up. Noticing that it already had a few supplies within, he placed what he currently held in terms of supplies, and flung it over his shoulder. Satisfied with his discover he began to head to the other side of the Gene-Bank machine. His foot hit something metal, and when he glanced down he took a step back. While it looked like a Big Daddy, it had a much different look when it came to the helmet and body. Its helmet looked more diver-esc, the mask being just one large circle instead of the multiple small ones, also the amount of plating and lack of massive tubing on its back also a sign of it being different. The weaponry also adding a sign of difference, that instead of a massive drill, it looked as if it sported a... rivet-gun?

Jack kicked it once more before stepping over it. While he doubted Big Daddies would ever fake death to get the surprise on someone, one could never be too safe. As jumped down from a large collapsed metal door, he came to yet another one, this one of considerably less size. When he stepped through, a shadow from across the room caught his eye and he immediately dropped low to his knees before making sure of what he was staring at. At the end of the corridor looked to be a splicer, and one he most certainly did not enjoy. From what he remembered Atlas speaking about, these so called 'Spider-Splicers' crawl everywhere, and at moment's notice, will jump from anywhere at strike at you. Before Jack could do anything more, a large groan echoed throughout the area he was in, and he sighed. Time to rinse and repeat.

 _Killing is but one of my skills of the trade_

As the two walked through the door, Jack was met with quite a sight. In front of him was a massive room, with what looked to be bleachers on one side of the area, while in the middle looked to be an arena of sorts. What exactly went on there, he wasn't too sure of, but then again Jack knew that this was supposedly a rather strange type of school. Standing near them was Glynda, who appeared to be typing on her scroll, and what he learned about them is that they served as some sort of hand-held computer that one would carry around and that everyone had one as well. He made a mental note about obtaining one from Ozpin later.

Glynda lifted her eyes from her scroll and began walking over to the two.

"I take it that you are ready Mr. Wynand?"

Jack glanced back over to Glynda with a confused look on his face, and Glynda obviously noticing his confusion spoke again.

"While Qrow and Dr. Ventola are confident in your abilities, we still need some sort of assurance before we allow you to partake in the schoolwide initiation."

Before Jack could say anything, Ozpin spoke up. "This is not your initiation Jack, but exactly what Glynda said. What you experience here will be but a small portion of what you will experience during that test, we truly wish to be right about our decision in accepting you."

Jack stared between the two adults before sighing. "As I said before, just don't stop me once I get started." The two nodded and he began his walk towards the center of the stage before stopping.

"Before we start, could I get a chair, just something simple."

Ozpin and Glynda stared at one another before she lifted her riding crop and lifted a folding chair from over by the bleachers and setting next to Jack, who was now staring at her before turning around and laying his backpack next to the chair.

"May I ask what use you have the chair for Jack?" Ozpin curiously asked.

Jack sat down in the chair and began sifting around in his backpack before he brought out a small white box and another package beside it. Ozpin and Glynda stared with curiosity until he opened the box and knocked out a white stick they both recognized. By the time Jack had already lit the match, along with the cigarette and had it in his mouth, Glynda spoke up.

"Mr. Wynand!"

Jack took a puff of the cigarette and took it out of his mouth, lifting his eyes up to Glynda. "Yes ma'am?"

Glynda looked slightly surprised at his response and spoke. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He glanced at her and back at the cigarette before back at her. "Oh, sorry. May I light a smoke Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda looked extremely flabbergasted at his question, almost completely unaware at the situation he was in. "Do you understand what you're doing Mr. Wynand is prohibited of students, and children alike?"

Jack sighed as he took another puff before lifting it too his hand and pressing it into his palm before crushing it with his hand, and upon opening it, the cigarette bud being completely gone, ashes and all. "I'm not a child ma'am, and if it's prohibited, then be it. I've already gotten the use out of it." He stood up and dusted off his pants before lifting his shotgun off the bags side holder. Upon loading four yellow shells into the shotgun and pumping it, he turned to the two adults, a blank look on his face. He gestured with his hand to them, signaling them to begin the test.

Glynda glanced over to Ozpin who in turn nodded. She pressed a few buttons on her scroll before closing it and letting it fall to her side. Ozpin leaned over and spoke to her. "While I said 'surprise', what do you have in store for him.

Glynda stayed staring forward, whilst smiling. "You'll have to wait and see."

Before she could press the large green button that laid upon the screen at her side, four new onlookers came into the area, interrupting the current mood that was previously set. As the three turned their heads towards the newcomers, Ozpin smiled as he spoke towards Glynda.

"While I know you wanted this chance Glynda, you should know that I am the one who does the surprises." He began walking towards the four as Glynda sighed and lifted up her scroll, typing on it once again, removing the once surprise she had readied for the two.

As Ozpin walked to the four, he called out to them. "Team CFVY, a surprise to see you here. I take it you're here to train?"

The one leading the four stepped forward and waved towards Ozpin. She had dark brown hair that has locks of hair on one side of her face and with it a gradual dye as it shifted from dark brown into that of a caramel color. She sported a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Adding onto her already fashionable choice, she also donned a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier straps. This all looked very strange to Jack, most woman he'd seen wearing clothing that didn't resemble this at all.

The other girl behind her, which surprised Jack, had a large pair of... bunny ears. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. Adding to the clothing surprise, she was wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt.

Jack's surprise to the clothing didn't stop there as the darker man behind her had a very strange hair color, like that of copper and white eyes to accompany it. He was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips along with long black gloves, and several pouches attached to his belt. On his arms were weapons consist of a blade attached to a gauntlet which he wore across his arm. The blade has a bronze coloration while its sharpened edge, from the midsection to the tip, is black.

The man that stood out the most to Jack was the possibly the second tallest man he'd ever seen, second to his best friend from college. He had shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. He wore a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bore a large shoulder plate which extends up past his shoulder.

His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. The weapon itself was massive as well in Jacks eyes.

As he continued to stare, he noticed that the only ones that looked as if they had any sort of weaponry were the darker man and the large one, and that it was possible that the two were going to have a bout of sorts, the camera that the bunny girl had around her neck a hint he thought. Before he could question anymore, the sunglasses one spoke up.

"You got it Headmaster, but it looks as if you're busy; we can come at a later time."

He saw Ozpin shake his head. "No not at all, instead I have an alternative for you to train instead. You see, a... friend of mines son had taken interest in Beacon, and while a new student would normally take the entrance exam to be qualified and all, he said that his son wanted another sort of prerequisite of sort. If you wouldn't mind, could one of you volunteer to being that 'prerequisite'?"

Jack understood what he was doing. He was going to have to fight some sort of super-powered teenager to get into this school. He looked to Glynda who was only shaking her head with her hand up to her forehead.

The girl spoke up again. "We understand Headmaster." She motioned back to the darkened man, supposedly calling out his name. "You're up Fox." The man nodded and began to walk towards Jack, the other two following behind as the bunny girl talked with Ozpin, gesturing towards her camera, to which he nodded. Jack guessed that it had something to do with taking pictures of their fight.

As they three kept on walking towards him, he noticed that 'Fox' stood around the same height as him, while the girl was only slightly shorter, and of course the other man standing easily over him. When they finally reached him, the girl spoke up first.

"So, you're supposedly the new student?" She tilted her sunglasses down slightly.

Jack nodded his head, noticing her brown colored eyes. "Sounds right, you are?"

"Coco, Coco Adel. Leader of Team CFVY. All I can say is I hope you fight better than you dress..."

"Jack. Jack Wynand, and I'd hope you'd judge someone on something other than their choice of clothing Ms. Adel."

Coco flipped her sunglasses back up and smiled. "How about we make a small wager on this fight Jack, make things slightly more interesting? And call me Coco, everyone calls me Coco."

Jack sighed. "What might this wager be?"

Coco smiled widely, her grin only emphasizing that whatever the wager would be, it wouldn't be a good one in his favor. "If Fox her wins, you'll have to follow me around as I shop around Vale."

Jack saw both Fox and the larger man visibly tense up on the word shop specifically; why that is, Jack couldn't be too sure. "And if I win?"

She chuckled slightly. "I'll take you somewhere to get you something special, really show you how to dress, my treat."

Jack sighed as he realized that is was a double negative in this case. "I'm not much of a betting man Coco, but as it turns out, my wardrobe is rather 'bland' (Or one could say empty in my case) at the current moment." He held out his hand. "I'll take you on those odds."

Coco kept her smile and grabbed ahold of his hand rather tightly, and shaking it. She let go and began to strut off, leaving the two in front of him.

The larger man held out his hand, to which Jack accepted, noticing that there was also a fierce grip from him. "My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, my friends call me Yatsu. I must apologize for Coco's behavior, and must tell you that she means well. I look forward to watching your fight with Fox."

The two separated and as he walked away, Jack could only stare at the sword and how massive it looked, even on the already huge man. Lastly, Fox held out his hand, to which Jack followed suit and grabbed ahold of it, noticing there was a much more calming hold to it, but still the same amount of strength as Coco's.

"My name is Fox Alister, and while we may be fighting one another, I wish the two of us the most respect, and hope we can become friends throughout the upcoming year."

Jack stared into his white eyes for a second before responding. "Likewise,... Fox."

The two walked away from one another, from one side of the stage to the other.

 _At the bleachers_

As Coco sat sitting there, a sudden voice came from her right side. "This'll be interesting to see the boy fight, hadn't seen him really move in about a month honestly, being bed ridden and all."

Coco turned and she was met with a strong stench of alcohol, and the sight of bearded older man; Qrow. "You are?" She questioned.

Qrow waved his hand. "Don't worry about it kid, you probably won't see me again either way. I'm just here to watch the fight."

Coco thought for a second before asking another question. "You said that he has been bed ridden for at least a month, right?" She chuckled. "This bet is in the bag."

She began to turn around before she was forcibly turned around by Qrow who was staring at her with serious eyes. "What... What?"

Qrow sighed. "You just made the worst bet of your entire life kid." He let go of her shoulder and stared back at the stage. "That boy out there, out of fifty-one games, won every single one of them except for the first, and the funny thing about it, every game after the first had a bet to it."

Coco started to catch on. "So, he cheats?"

Qrow laughed before pointing out towards Jack. "He knows when others cheat, yet no matter how hard you try to look through his tricks, you only learn one thing; and that is that he doesn't need to cheat."

Coco looked at him confused. "I'm... not getting you at all."

Qrow gestured out to the stage. "Just watch and hopefully, you'll learn something, or not. I never did."

 _On the stage_

Glynda began to speak as she stood between the two men. "The terms of victory for this battle between Fox Alister and Jack Wynand are as stand; the first one to land a blow is considered victorious. Any questions?"

Jack spoke up. "A single blow, not to knock out or anything of the sort?" Glynda shook her head. "Well then, let me fix something." Jack took a few steps back towards his bag and lifted the shotgun from around him, and began unloading it while getting questionable looks from those watching. After unloading his first gun and placing the shells in the shell box, he then opened up his revolver and unloaded all the bullets except for a single one, placing the remaining shots into a separate box. As he made his way back to his position, Fox spoke up.

"I do hope you are assuming that you can only beat me with only a single shot?"

Jack shook his head as he spun the cylinder, stopping it on the bullet. "Not at all, I, in no way are underestimating you, and in any other circumstance, I wouldn't doubt you could beat me. This is but a method to my madness."

Fox nodded his head as he reached to his belt, removing the clips that were attached there and setting them aside, earning a 'boo' from Coco in the crowd. "If what you said is true, then I will accept the circumstances and provide an adequate duel in this fight. I hope you are ready." He held up his arms in a stance Jack had never seen before. He returned the gesture with the nod and glanced towards Glynda who began to speak.

"When the buzzer sounds, begin." She tapped a button on her scroll and a rather loud buzzer went off.

In a speed Jack had never seen before, Fox flew towards him, and before he could reach him, Jack dove out of the way and took aim with his revolver, staying crouched. Before he could fire off a shot, Fox spun around and began dashing towards him once again, zig-zagging his way at him. Jack lined up the shot and fired, causing the boy to roll in his direction and upon springing up, was met with Jack opening his hand at him, his entire hand covered in ice and icicles stabbing out of his hand. Before he could react, Fox was frozen solid.

Jack stood up and walked over to the frozen boy, before stepping to the side and knocking on his frozen head slightly and taking a step back. A few seconds passed and the ice disappeared in almost an instant, shedding off of him like a coat. Fox continued his lunge forward and let forth an uppercut strike that swung through the air at nothing. He glanced around for a few seconds before hearing the same buzzer sound and seeing Jack walking over to him and reaching his hand out.

As Fox mouthed out his confusion, he closed his mouth and took ahold of Jacks hand, returning the handshake. "I guess... Good fight?"

Jack nodded his head while smiling. "A good fight indeed. Nothing like a good bout of fisticuffs." Jack glanced over to the bleachers where he could see Coco standing up, mouthing out her confusion while gesturing at them on the stage. He could also see surprised looks out of those sitting there, all of them speechless at what just occurred. Jack walked back over to his bag and placed his revolver inside and closing it up. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see the members of team CFVY standing before him, Coco up front, and the rest in the same order they entered with.

"That's quite a semblance you have there Jack. Must say, never seen something like it before. I gotta ask though, you ever get the cold shoulder too?"

A sigh came from the other three as Jack just stared at her blankly before smiling slightly. "Huh, right..."

Silence stood between the two until she spoke again. "Alright then. Deals a deal; I'll contact you later on, at least before your initiation starts and we can get you... outfitted." Her eyes traced his body before glancing back up at him. "See you later, 'Ice-King'." Another sigh came from the males of the group as they walked off, all of them waving towards him, and Jack returning them.

As he slung the backpack over his shoulder, Ozpin and Qrow walked up on the right of him. "Gotta hand it to you kid, you're always full of surprises. I came by to wish you good luck on getting in, but from the looks of it, you've probably got it all planned out; don't ya? See ya kid." Qrow walked off in front of him, waving as he went.

"Looks like you performed much better than expected Mr. Wynand. I hope you perform even better throughout the year, and I do look forward to what else you have in store for Beacon. In time, we'll support you the best we can, and that also means in getting you home as well." Ozpin began to walk off before turning around. "Glynda will see you to your new room. Good luck Mr. Wynand." He turned around and strode out of the training room, leaving only Glynda and himself alone. The silence stayed until Glynda spoke up.

"You heard the Headmaster. I'll lead you to your room, in there you'll find your to be essentials and a uniform for the year. Like Ozpin, I believe you'll do more than fine here, and without a doubt, achieve what you are hoping for." She began to walk off, signaling to him to follow.

Jack stood still for a second thinking over everything that has happened to him since he got here, and he had to admit,

"This is most certainly a better experience than the last." Jack jogged after Glynda to his new life in Remnant.

 **Not much to say down here, just kidding. Firstly, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, seeing on how you've waited oh so long for it to happen. As you've read, this was almost entirely filler in a sense of how short the fight was, and because of that, I apologize to those who didn't like it, while it was almost like filler, it most certainly was not without exposition, demonstrating how deadly only a single Plasmid is, and that cigarettes will be part of Jacks stay in Remnant, that is until a steady source of Eve is found. Going to be serious here though, and a question to all. I'm still unsure as to what 'EVE' itself is, but a theory I found was that it was just a modified version of ADAM to prolong the use of plasmids. That's fine and all, but why do cigarettes and prep bars refill it slightly; what do they have in them that allows the replenishment of EVE that a cream-filled snack, or salty-potato chips don't? That's all I got, if you have anything different, I am open ears. I'm leaving for school on the 20** **th** **of February, and I have no idea about when I'll be able to write during then, and because of that, I will go ahead and apologize now if I do another one of these chapters after waiting forever. I can't think of anything else to add here, so, have a nice day.**


	7. Would You Kindly Flashback (1)

**I see that those that read enjoyed it, or if you didn't; the was no sort of dislike expressed. Not much to say here but to reply to those who did write something.**

 _-Review dude:_ **Thanks, seeing things like that brings a smile to my face. Insect Swarm is an awesome Plasmid idea, bee's shooting out of one's hands is just crazy. While not this chapter, it will most certainly make an appearance.**

 _-EverLife writer:_ **That is very plausible, especially when looking at a place like Rapture. Also, since there was only some EVE within it would explain why very little is given unless you have certain Gene Tonics.**

 _-NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin:_ **First thing, that is quite a name you have. Secondly, the thought of the liver and such using the organs to extract the energy of ADAM and creating EVE is also very believable; thank you for sharing that. When it comes to those of Columbia, its stated that many were fearful of the Vigor's after the accident with Devil's Kiss. Why they didn't become splicers though is also a very different thing, one of them being that since it was drinkable, and 10x more potent, there was not a constant need for it unlike with Plasmids where they were turned into that from addiction unlike those shown in the Burial DLC, that those who turned into splicers were ones that OD'd, the same effect happening to Slate with Shock Jockey. There's a lot they left out when it came to the Vigor's and their effects on the populous.**

 _-SilentED7:_ **Jack, out of the many characters in crossover series, is possibly one of the very few that would rarely hesitate when it comes to choices, only the most severe to one's morality, such as killing small children, would he think about his choice. Thank you for the compliment, I'll try my best to continue on delivering.**

 _-Ultimate Kuuga:_ **Thanks. Even now, that's the reason for this type of chapter, I'm still conflicted on what to do with him. I'm terrible at making big ol' decisions like this, and it makes it even harder when the comments I have seen are practically half and half.**

 _-Roboman007:_ **I can see that type of theory in the mix, especially with how ADAM effects everyone differently.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 _1969, July 19_ _th._ _9:35_

On a bright summer Saturday, seven walked along the sidewalk, standing next to one another, in the available space that there was. Six sisters talking and laughing to one another, each one with a smile on their face. Walking in front of the girls was an older man, a nicely shaven beard sitting upon his face, and a smile to accompany it. All in all, anyone looking from the outside in, it looked like a large family out for a walk on such a beautiful day, and to those who lived in the town knew the group as one of the most energetic families in the town of Baxter Springs, Kansas.

The Rose family as they were more formally known as, a single father since they arrived in 1961 and his six daughters who were more than a handful to just their father. While not much is known about the father, his name is commonly known as Jack Rose, and his daughters, their ages ranging from seventeen to fifteen at the current moment. The two oldest of the six, Clara and Sally Rose. They were followed by the three second oldest, Eliza, Sofia, and Lexi Rose. Lastly were the two youngest, Emma, and possibly the nicest of them all, Summer Rose. All seven of them making up the entirety of the Rose family, and living up to their name, they were all beautiful, but if you ask any of the men who approached them, they were just as sharp.

Clara and Sally being the oldest, worked alongside their father on his multiple businesses. While all daughters helped around, these two were there throughout the day with their father, and covering it as well whenever he had to go out. Not only was the man known as the towns butcher, yet he was also the baker, electrician, and day-care center owner. While not entirely by himself, the building they worked from was practically its own empire in such a small town, each floor operating on 'different' levels of occupation and though plentiful, he worked with extreme pride with everything he did, and it was most definitely delivered in the highest of quality. His entire store/shop was labeled "Gatherer's Garden". Strangely enough, the man still appeared to have time for his family amongst the massive amount of jobs he accompanied.

Next were Eliza, Sofia and Lexi. Labeled as the towns trouble makers they were. If there was mischief to be had, they were the ones to cause it. What was strange about them though, was that when they were with their father, they were as sweet as angels just like their sisters. The man seemed to radiate some sort of aura of demanding while still looking quite gentle.

Lastly were Emma and Summer. They helped around the town just as much as they did in their father's shop. They could do no wrong, but at the same time, they were the ones to avoid the most when looking for a girl in your life. Considered the most beautiful of the sisters, even the older siblings agreeing to the comment, their looks attracted a plentiful of suitors; each of which were either chased/scared off by the father or the other sisters, or simply were declined by the girls themselves.

Though it was unaware as to what the exact reason to the family's expedition on their day off and away from their house on the hill, it was accepted to all those who saw them that they were clearly happy and rather excited to wherever they were heading.

 _Minutes later_

As Jack pushed through the door, he was met with the slight scent of tobacco as it permeated the air in the building. He held the door open as the girls made their way inside, their face only slightly changing from the once clean air of the outside to the now smoky interior. When the door finally closed, three familiar faces came from behind a door. Elise, Helena, and Linda; three of the girls that Brigid took on herself when they returned. Jack remembered why she chose them, not only were they the oldest of all the little sisters at their departure, they were also the ones who, in some way Jack didn't know, assisted her the most in her work down in Rapture. The girls came out and ran up to the others, sharing smiles and slight laughs before they all clustered up and shouted.

"Mother Tenenbaum!"

Jack sighed as the girls began to chuckle amongst one another. Since there was eight of them, there was no way her she could ignore them. He could barely remember the last time he'd heard that phrase, almost over seven years ago. Brigid just up and disappeared without saying a word, and for a time, leaving them without a family doctor. Much to his dismay, there was no word on whether or not it was safe for his daughters to visit a regular doctor, and because of that, they didn't. Thankfully none of them encountered anything life threatening that would require such a visit, it still worried Jack as to what to expect if it were to happen. Before he could make an attempt to call for the doctor, he saw a pair of familiar green eyes, a new grey color, and an even newer aging face appear from behind the same door.

"We're inside girls, don't tell me you forgot what we learned already?"

As she walked out, all of the girls moved in to hug here. All of them surrounding the woman, creating what essentially looked like that of a large pile of love. As he stared at the welcoming circle of feelings, he saw Brigid's hand wave him over, the woman wanting him to experience the same feeling she had. Jack smiled before taking a few steps over and allowing himself to let his arms settle around them, the warmth spreading through them all. After a few more seconds passed, the doctor spoke out.

"As much as I'd like to continue this wonderful feeling girls, the summer heat is already hot enough for me."

Small amounts of laughter came from the girls as they stepped back out of their embrace, each one standing back and in front of the doctor with their hands behind their backs. As if by instinct, they stood in perfect order, tallest to shortest from left to right. How they did it still, Jack still didn't know.

"Allright ladies, who wants to go first?"

All of their hands shot up, earning a sigh not only from the doctor, but Jack himself. He figured this simple doctor visit was going to take much longer than he had expected.

 _1969 July 19_ _th._ _12:22_

"That's why I returned Jack; I couldn't allow them to keep taking the little ones and continuing my work, my _'sins'_. Last I saw, they were safely brought to the surface by a Big Daddy named Alpha and a Big Sister named Elanor, though their whereabouts are still unknown."

The two of them sat in a smoke permeated room, an open window sitting next to the chair Jack was sitting in. Jack took another puff of his cigarette before setting it into a nearby ashtray and leaned forward.

"I've gotten why you left Tenenbaum, now tell me the real reason why you wanted to talk?"

The doctor sighed as she knocked let the smoke escape her lips, taking in another from her cigarette.

"You were always brighter after Lot 192, finally freeing your mind from that retched hypnosis. I called you hear about your daughter Jack."

Silence stood between the two before Jack launched himself up from his chair and grabbed Tenenbaum by the collar of her shirt, lifting her from her chair. He stared into her eyes, his filled with anger while hers only stayed that of that before.

"Which one. Which one is it dammit!"

She stayed quiet for a moment before a crack sounded out.

 ***SLAP***

Jack let go of her and took a few steps back, holding his face as he stared at her. Her expression didn't change but instead she just took another puff of her cigarette. Jack sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

Tenenbaum snuffed out her cigarette and leaned forward, staring intensely at Jack.

"From this moment onward, these facts will not leave this office, do you understand?"

Jack nodded his head. If it involved any of the sisters, he would listen to the ones who knew them the best.

"Good." Tenenbaum stood up and grabbed a worn notebook from her shelf. It was bound in brown leather, and was currently wrapped around in twine. She slowly began to unwrap it as she spoke.

"It's concerning your daughter Summer. Before you ask how long, it'll be good to hear that she'll live a long and plentiful life. No, it's not her health, it's something much more." She walked over and handed him the notebook, turning around and walking over to a small speaker of sorts.

"Mr. Porter, could you bring me file 24 please, it's time."

It was quiet for a second before a man's voice, presumably 'Mr. Porter' responded, a few coughs and a deep gruff voice came through.

"You've got it Ms. Tenenbaum. I take it Mr... Rose was it; he'll want a look at his file as well?"

A cough came from the doctor as she shot a glance towards Jack, earning him a confused glance.

"No please, just the single file."

Another response came from the speaker.

"You've got it. Just finishing up down here."

A click came from the machine and the room was quiet once again until Jack spoke up.

"Who was that, and... What was wrong with him?"

Tenenbaum took a sit again and reached for another cigarette after noticing her current one was finished.

"That would be Mr. Charles Milton Porter, a brilliant mathematician and a wonderful friend of mine. He too was from Rapture... though his path was one much different from ours." She lit the stick and took a puff from it, allowing the smoke to flow from her lips. "He framed, just many of those within Rapture, and I'm not entirely sure if you remember or not on who exactly served as Big Daddies down there, but Mr. Porter 'was' one of those individuals."

This earned Jack a worried look as he began to reach towards his right side, his favored place to keep his holster before Tenenbaum held up her hand to stop him, making him relax back into the chair.

"This is part of the reason I went back Jack. We found a way to reverse it, the voice, the mental conditioning and everything, and he's the first, and sadly, the only one I've saved so far. We're currently working alongside one another to further the research and hopefully, adapt it to the surface problems."

Jack nodded his head. Though very slightly, he remembered what it felt like to wear the suit of those things, experience the smell, and also endure the process of having his entire speech changed while he was conscious; not what many would consider a pleasurable experience. Before he could continue his thoughts, a dark-skinned man came through one of the doors of the room wearing a green cardigan with a white undershirt, accompanied by khaki pants and a pair of glasses on his face. Jack took him to be Mr. Porter, and in his arms was a folder with some papers sticking out, and to his surprise, a dried red color on the outside. The doctor spoke up.

"Thank you, Mr. Porter, would you like to join us?" She motioned her hand to an open chair.

The man turned to Jack before speaking. "Would you mind? This seems rather personal."

Jack waved his hand towards Porter, earning a smile from the man who proceeded to walk over to the chair and take a seat. Jack reached for handed him a box of cigarettes but was waved off.

"I quit, well, you understand."

Jack nodded and sat back in his chair, allowing Tenenbaum to speak as she opened up the folder and pulling out some papers.

"When I started the Little Sister program alongside Fontaine, it was purely for science. You've heard my diaries, so don't try to deny it. During that time, Fontaine personally brought me Summer, or presumably known as Subject 24. She was hardly a year old when she was set into my arms. The thing I want you to understand is the words Fontaine said when he handed me to her; they were something to remember. _'Make sure you don't damage this one you hear? This one is possibly the rarest little thing you'll turn into a masterpiece doc.'_ And he left it at that."

Jack nodded his head. He couldn't grasp still on what Fontaine could have meant by those words though.

"From that point onward, his words were correct. From the moment we implemented the slug into her, she possibly provided the most differential results from every other Little One we've seen. She produced some sort of energy, yes Jack, energy, from within her. During her mental conditioning, in almost every attempt Dr. Suchong tried, she resisted it almost as if she had a mental shield stopping it from happening. Whenever she was hurt as well, unlike the other Little Ones, she was unharmed, though this was never seen that often with the Big Daddies around."

"What are you trying to get across Tenenbaum?"

This time Porter spoke up.

"What the Doctor is trying to say Mr. Rose is that your daughter, Summer, isn't necessarily Human."

This time Jack stood up, an angered look on his face. "What are you telling me! Summer isn't Human!"

Tenenbaum spoke sternly towards him. "What we're saying is that she's not from this planet Jack."

He stood stunned for a second before collapsing to his chair, a speechless look on his face.

"If you would have taken the time to even glance into the notebook I handed you, you'd have noticed that it belonged to the late Fontaine. His personal diary of sorts; you can't record everything; some things must only stay hidden by one's penmanship."

Jack quickly opened up the diary he was holding and noticed a familiar signature written on the inside cover.

 _Frank Fontaine_

He quickly began shuffling through the pages, seeing familiar words such as 'Ace-In-The-Hole' and 'Ryan' alongside a multitude of other things. He came upon a single date, or rather a change. Ever page after that date was written in a different manner of speech, one that had worry written throughout it, superstition and talk about 'gods' of sort alongside creatures like no other. He read the page before the change, and it registered;

 _1958 August 12_ _th_

 _Today, well today is possibly one of the greatest I've ever had. I was simply minding my own business while walking the shipping area and out of the corner of my eye, I see this strange discolored window of sorts. Thing looks like some sort of artists attempts at painting with only black and white, some crazy fella I tell ya. I walk up to it, and the damn thing is moving like it's alive. I've never seen anything like it before, but the thing that makes it even crazier, is that I could put my hand through the damn thing. I called one of my buddies, Johnny over to get a look at it. His crazy ass comes up with this idea to go on through, and the bastard actually did it. The fool climbed his way into the thing and was dancing on the other side, like it was some sort of open door. I was about to push it off and ignore the thing cause if there was one thing that I learned about fuckin magic doors, it's that magic is a mad man's path to the grave. Luckily, I wasn't necessarily thinkin that day, and in I went. The entire place was all sorts of different, trees were everywhere, and there was an actual house on the otherside. Johnny thought of lootin the place, sayin there's nowhere like the now. I swear, if it wasn't for me, he'd be a dead man by that point. We went to the house and here they were, two easy-going individuals havin the time of their life dancin in their house like some sort of fairytale. News Fact, life ain't a fairytale people. Before they could even see us, Johnny lights the husband up with his Plasmid, and then, with the woman screaming, puts his gun to her head and blasts it all over the wall, all while the man is running around while on fire. The craziest thing was that he just wouldn't go down. Johnny unloaded his entire gun until he finally fell down, fuckin fool. After he was finally taken care of, we heard this child cryin in the other room, and while he had the idea to go kill the child, I knew a better place to bring it. Strange thing about the child was that she had Silver eyes, a jackpot if she ever got the chance to grow up anyways; eyes are always a way to a man's heart. While lookin through the house while holdin this cryin child, we found all sorts of different crap. Strange money that we've never seen before and changin swords and crap in the house. We decided that it was monumentally a waste of time, at least the child was worth something. While we were making our way back to the weird door thing, Johnny was suddenly tackled to the side by this strange lookin wolf thing! It started tearin him apart and everything as if he was paper. I hoofed it to the exit and left him to his own odds, and as soon as I got through, the thing was gone, like it was never there. After that, I could only tell myself that I was the luckiest man in the world, and that everything could go my way, and hot damn, I hit the jackpot after droppin the kid off at Tenenbaums place. God must be smilin down on me or somethin. Now if only Ryan would only kick the damn bucket and give me the key to this place._

Jack could only stare at the pages with shock. Either Fontaine was truly a mad man, or he went through some sort of portal of sort to another world. He let the notebook fall into his lap as he leaned back in the chair while looking up at the ceiling. "What does this mean Brigid?"

"What this means is exactly what you what it to mean. Is it going to make you change how you look at Summer from now on?"

He picked his head up and looked at her, shaking his head. "No, not a damn thing is going to change."

A smile came onto both Tenenbaum's and Porters face when he said this, the two looking rather pleased with his answer. "Good. If that's settled then, I believe we can move onto more important matters."

Jack tilted his head. What could have been more important than what they were talking about.

Porter stood up and walked over to the door that lead to where all the sisters were currently at. "It's time for lunch."

 _1969 July 19_ _th_ _8:58_

As the night fell, and that sisters were finally set to bed, Jack was left alone in his reading room looking through the notebook Tenenbaum let him keep. Saying something about how he was literally the closest thing he had to a son. While Jack wanted to deny it to no end and simply burn the damn thing, he knew there's always something to learn about others as it will benefit one's self in the future. As he flipped through another page, a small creak on the wooden floor gained his attention. He turned his head and peaking around the corner was one of his youngest daughters, Summer. She quickly attempted to hide herself as she ducked around the corner, but was called out.

"What are you doing awake Summer, was it nightmares again?"

She revealed herself, shaking her head right before quickly making her way over to Jack, sitting herself next to him on the couch, and resting her head on his arm. He lifted it and wrapped it around her, letting his warmth envelope her.

"Dad, I heard you and 'Mother' saying my name, can you tell me about it?"

Jack sighed as he closed the notebook. "Summer. It's nothing important. Just about your future and what it could hold."

"But, what exactly am I supposed to expect from it?"

He looked down at her, and was surprised to see that she was staring right back at him with her silver eyes. "Summer, you and your sisters are meant for something more than here. I want you to explore the world and find what you truly think your meant for...I'm simply not qualified to be the one to answer that since I think you all are perfect enough, and that anything you choose is the right thing as long as it doesn't give me a heart attack. I want you to find what you think is right, and what you believe is home in your mind."

She quickly responded before he could speak any more. "Home is anywhere with you Dad!" She said with happiness in her eyes. He smiled as he rubbed the top of her head and turned his attention to the fire in front of him.

"Summer. Home is wherever you want it to be, be it here with me, or somewhere far off with someone else you find to be important. I want you to have what I have Summer, a family, your own family; one that you can have the same sort of talks with your own child."

He felt her grip tighten on his ribs, rather tightly at that, almost causing him to lose some air with each breath.

"What are you saying Dad. Why are you telling me this, I've never heard you say anything like this to the others! Why me? Aren't you supposed to be saying this too Clara, or Sally?"

He let out another sigh as he slightly loosened the grip she had. "I love all of your sisters and you Summer just the same. I don't want anyone to ever take any of you ever, but I know it'll happen, and because of that, I want you all to be ready for when that happens. That way I'll be able to be ready as well." He hugged her tighter. "You're more than special Summer, you're amazing, just like all of you. I just want you to be happy."

It was quiet for about a good minute before Jack glanced downwards and noticed that Summer was asleep, her head resting on his lap. He smiled and continued to sit there, not wanting to disrupt her comfort. Letting his head fall onto the head of the couch, he let his mind wonder into sleep as the fire cracked in front of them.

Jack shot up from his bed while sweating. He reached to his forehead and felt a bead of sweat trickle its way down. He lifted the covers off of him and stood on the cold wood floor, and suddenly felt rather cold despite the sweat covering him. He made his way over to the nearby counter and glanced into the mirror at himself. Leaning inward, he glanced specifically at his eyes and how they shown silver despite him remembering a distinct brown color before. As he continued to stare, a strong headache came upon him and he fell to his knees while holding his head before lifting it and while breathing heavily speaking a single sentence.

"Summer... What happened to you."

He felt the headache strike him again, the entire time causing him to wonder what the hell he was talking about. Summer? Who the hell was Summer, and what the hell happened to them. He shakily stood up and make his way over to his bed, despite the screaming pain his body was telling him. He fell onto it and passed out, slipping into the darkness once more.

 **So, this is the end of this chapter. I'll say it, it's filler. I didn't want to write another chapter that would move the story forward in regards of the show storyline since I'm waiting on a certain wonderful person to get back to me on some questions I had. Besides that, I am currently looking for Beta Readers in regards to improving my writing what I hope to be exponentially. If you're interested in any sort of way, shoot me a PM, if not, that's ok as well. One major thing to notify you wonderful readers about my update schedules. If I don't update by February 20** **th** **, then I'm not entirely sure when it'll be updated seeing on how school and everything. I can promise though that it will be updated as this story is one of my favorite ones that I've written to this point. Not much else to say beside that you're all awesome people, and I can't wait till I see you all again. Headin to OKC on Tuesday, that'll be fun.**

 **Oh, the other reasons why I like Jack.**

 **2\. He's a silent protagonist that's done extremely well, then again, he hardly had a backstory to work with, but whatever, he's great.**

 **3\. I think there's only two reasons and not five, and that the things I like are more directed at the game instead of the main character who I still love.**

 **Ok, I promise that I'm done now.**


	8. Would You Kindly Not Crash and Burn(1)

**Hello everyone once again to this... chapter, yeah. I don't have much to say like always. Instead, I'll answer your reviews/reply.**

LilDevilDarling: **Well I can't just go out and reveal something from the future plot, can I? You'll have to wait and see how Summer gets back, but I'm pretty sure you have an Idea already.**

Jack walked up to the large metal door, wrench tucked into his belt, shotgun and Tommy strapped to his back, pistol tucked into his jeans, a newly acquired camera hanging off his side, a grenade launcher in hand, and finally a backpack holding ammunition, EVE hypos, medpacks, and some various snacks, drinks and smokes to accompany him. While there was most certainly a weight to his carried armaments, there was also slight satisfaction to the amount of safety that he was ensured with such items. If anyone from the surface saw him, they would easily say that he would be waging a one-man war...

The more Jack thought about it, he was at war at this point, a war against not Andrew Ryan but Rapture itself. Yet at the same time, there was no war, it was just a road block in his attempt to escape this dystopia of a city, one that he wanted desperately, and one that was so close at this point. Neptunes Bounty was the last thing standing between him and a ride to the surface, but he wasn't the only one ready to leave; there was also Atlas and his family waiting for him to arrive.

A handful of pictures and more bullet wounds later along with more little sisters saved, Jack stood in front of the entrance to Fontaine Fisheries. He raised his wrench and slammed It on the door twice, and after hearing a set of feet pat themselves across the puddles of water, the metal hatch on the door slid open. Jack took a few steps back, not wanting to be too close to the one on the other side of the hatch.

On the other side a man wearing a welder's mask, one that he'd seen on many of the splicers down across Rapture rather often; a man by the name of Peach Wilkins, began speaking to him.

"The wharf rat didn't get himself et. You got something for me and my crew, or are you just looking to get criticized? You set here a spell, I needs to set on some coffee, maybe puts on silverware and the like." The two shared one final glance and then the hatch closed. Jack could hear Peach running back to wherever he previously was, the splashes of water clearly indicating it. He waited a few more seconds before Atlas spoke over the radio.

"Before you head into the Fisheries, a word to the wise. Ol' Peachy seems about as straight as a dog's hind leg. You keep your eyes open."

Just as the radio cut off, the metal door in front of Jack slid open, and without any hesitation, Jack stepped inside. He could immediately feel the cold around him if the ice on the ground meant any indication. He spotted a few items stuck in the ice, and as his flame began to become ablaze, Peach came back onto the radio.

"Nobody walks into my swampy carrying the heat. Put your weapons in the pneumo, and then I'll let you in."

Jack glanced to his right and saw what he was speaking of. He'd seen multiple of these lying around Rapture already, and now he took it as some sort of mailbox delivery system of the sort. He walked over to the machine and opened up the door to it. There was clearly enough space to fit everything inside that was considered a weapon, and so after unstrapping his multitude of weaponry except for his wrench and stuffing it inside, he closed the door, hearing a loud suction sound follow immediately.

Atlas spoke over the radio once more. "If that's his price, you're going to have to pay it. But he can't very well take away your plasmids, now can he?"

The door to his left slid open, he glanced back to where he saw the items stuck in the ice, and with a snap of his finger, a flame spread over it and quickly melted it away, leaving two EVE hypos and a yellow bottle with what he could only assume to be a new ADAM product. While he was no fan of it, he pulled out one of the many empty syringes that he'd began carrying around after finding out the only way to obtain these new abilities and slid it into the top of the container. Slowly pulling out the yellow substance, Jack put the needle to his vein, and with a push of his thumb, allowed the substance to flow into his body.

Immediately he understood what he just injected himself with. This was another tonic of sort, one that would make hacking into the machinery around here much easier and with fewer problems as well. Tossing the now used syringe to the side, he began walking to the now open door, seeing more items trapped beneath ice, but ignoring them. Jack had to move forward.

Taking a quick right, an open gate stood in front of him leading down to what he could tell to be some sort of locker. Taking a few more steps forward and passed the gate. Lined on each side of the room where large doors sealed by ice, and directly in front of him was yet another Circus of Value. He ignored it as he began walking down the right side of the large doors, stopping when he spotted a familiar white light trace in front of him. With a quick dash to the right, he was now beneath the security camera. He reached his hands up and removed the bottom hatch, and as soon as he did, the lights went off around him.

After a few sparks and tubes rearranged, the camera was now his. The lights flickered slightly, and Peach's voice came not only from his radio, but from all around Jack.

"Now, I bet when boss weggled out of hell he done told the Devil that he'd be right back, and the Devil said, sure thing Mr. Fontaine. I'll hold you a spot. Ryan promised Fontaine was dust, and now here you are, doing his dirty... I guess that makes Ryan a bum, and you a-"

The radio cut off and there was only silence. Jack took a few steps back, allowing his back to hug the wall as footsteps rattled across the room, splashes of water happening all around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure running with a box, and a voice coming from it.

"Atlas! He was ours! OURS!" He clearly recognized it as Peach's. The camera tracked onto the figure, allowing him to clearly tell that it was indeed the crazed old man. The rigging of the bells commenced and with it the lights. They practically sprang to life around him and to his immediate left was a splicer, pistol in hand. They were both caught off guard with the sudden appearance of one another, but Jack was faster than the man.

With a quick tackle, they went to the ground. Jack's hand convulsed with energy as he placed it on the man's chest, shocking him with thousands of volts. The man spasmed beneath him and with a quick swing of his wrench, the man moved no longer. Gun shots rang off around him, from what or who exactly he couldn't tell. He heard the familiar sound of the security drones as they flew around the room, shooting at whatever wasn't him.

Jack quickly climbed off the dead splicer, and right over his shoulder sailed what he could tell was a Molotov cocktail of sorts. He turned around and saw Peach with another in hand. While he couldn't see his face, he knew that the man had clearly lost it, and saw him as an enemy.

Peach was about to throw another one until bullets shot up the ground around him, causing him to sloppily throw it towards one of the large doors, melting the ice that kept it shut. As the crazed man ran off, the door opened up and two more splicers came out from inside the large freezer that it now appeared to be. One was holding a pipe while the other was holding a Tommy. A quick flick of his wrist and an energy bolt flew out of his hand and into the woman holding the gun, making her convulse, still holding onto her gun. Jack quickly let his wrench fly directly behind it with enough force to knock the man to the ground, leaving only the man with the pipe.

He tried to let another electro bolt fly towards the other but it ran dry, coming to a realization that he was low on EVE. The splicer took advantage of this and ran towards Jack, pipe raised high. As he brought it down, Jack raised his arms to block the blow, feeling a pained sensation spread across his forearms. He quickly flung them out, making the splicer stumble backwards, and lose his footing on the liquid beneath him. Jack saw what the man slipped on and took advantage of his situation. He pulled an EVE hypo from his belt and stuck it into his wrist, letting the blue substance flow throughout him. He could feel the power coming back to him in this moment, and with a snap of the finger, the ground beneath the splicer went ablaze with him in the flame. The man screamed as he ran attempted to stand while covered in flames.

He began to run towards Jack, but his efforts were fruitless as he pulled back a fist and sent it into the burning splicers mask, cracking it and sending the man back into the flame pools. The man struggled for only seconds longer until he laid their unmoving.

His eyes quickly shifted to the woman who was now regaining her composure and was now on her knees, gun still lying a few inches away from her. Jack sprinted towards her, changing his plasmids once more. She reached for the gun and before she could grab it, another electro bolt flew out and into her. She convulsed once more as Jack slid on the ice, grabbing ahold of the Tommy and pointing it towards her. With a pull of the trigger, she was filled with lead and fell to the ground dead.

Jack lifted his head and after raising his arms, was met with a bottle crashing into him. Flames quickly spread over him but were quickly diminished as he dove into a nearby pile of snow. He climbed out and let a flurry of bullets fly out towards the man, peppering him with bullet holes. Strangely enough the man was still moving, his tenacity unwavering.

Jack stood up, firing more bullets into the man, making him stumble back a few steps. He raised his arm to release another Molotov but was stopped as he was set ablaze. Peach didn't panic as fire spread over his body, rather he raised his arm once again in an attempt to throw the bottle. He was stopped once again as Jack snapped his finger again, letting another burst of flame ignite the man. Still no screams of pain, nor attempt to put it out. He simply raised his arm to toss the bottle, but this time he wasn't met with another burst of flame, but with a hail of bullets. Three security drones surround him and peppered him with bullets. Sprays of blood splattered the ground around him along with a multitude of bullet casings.

Peach fell to his knees, his box of explosives falling to his side and its contents spilling across the floor, and next, the man's face impacting upon the ground.

Jacks sighed as he let the gun slip from his finger and fall to the ground, the barrel still smoking. He walked over to where his wrench lay, and with one last look towards Peach, began walking towards the open, once gated door. Atlas came back over the radio.

"The submarine bay was only used smugglers and thieves. More than likely, the entrance will be hidden- better to keep the coppers off the scent." And with that, Jack was alone once again.

He walked up to the pneumo tube that sat by the stairs, and upon opening it, was greeted with the sight of all of his weapons. After strapping himself back up and getting situated, he finished walking down the stairs and saw a machine.

 _'Power to the People'_

Jack spoke aloud to himself. "Huh, apparently there's never enough power I suppose."

He walked up to the machine and saw it had a hatch opening on the front. He figured that if was going to do anything, might as well toss a weapon in there. He slung the shotgun off of him and placed it into the machine, closing the hatch atop of it. With a hiss, click, and a few seconds passing, the hatch slid back open revealing the shotgun except with a newer appearance. It had multiple pipes attached to the top of it, and while Jack had no idea what it did exactly, he figured that it just... made it better than it previously was.

Strapping the gun onto his back once more, he glanced around the room, two doors on each side of him, each one locked with ice. He decided to go right once again, seeing on how the direction hadn't failed him yet. Another snap of his fingers and the ice was gone.

He stepped into the room and after taking a few steps was hit with an immediate headache almost causing him to fall to his knees, except only making his stumble slightly. His vision became slightly fuzzy and now walking in front of him were two translucent figures. He saw them walk out from an iced-out portion of the wall, and while he couldn't tell what they were saying, it appeared to be an argument of sort. Before it could escalate any further, the two fizzled out from his view and his vision returned to normal. Jack knew where to head from that point on, and with another snap of his fingers, the supposed secret passageway was now revealed.

After crawling his way through and walking down a single path for a few minutes, another sudden pain filled his head. Visions of himself filled his head, and following right after it, his parents photo appearing directly in front of him. He could feel himself reaching out to grab the photo, but just like how it appeared, it disappeared instantly without a trace. Shaking off the feeling, he continued forward, trudging through flooded areas of where he was walking.

Atlas came back onto the radio, his voice sounding much more panicked than usual. "I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need you for that. My family can't be more than one-hundred feet away!"

Jack mentally nodded to himself and trekked forward for about a few more minutes before coming to a large opening in the cave. Below him across the room sat a much larger bathysphere than the one he arrived in Rapture with. He glanced to his left and saw another crack in the wall that he proceeded to climb through.

Atlas spoke through the radio again, this time his panicked voice replaced with a joyous feeling. "Hit the switch up there in the control booth, and let me in. I think it's time to shake hands and get acquainted."

Dusting himself off, he continued on forward, encountering a large pile of rubble in which he easily began to climb over, this time a voice he knew oh so well coming over the radio.

Ryan's annoyed voice sound clearer by the second. "You've had your fun, but enough is enough... If you press that button, you'll learn what it means to truly be my enemy."

Jack scowled at the man's threat. He destroyed this city, and in no way could he trust anything else he says. He pressed onward and shattered a lock on the fence to the control rooms entrance. He walked up to the console and gave the large bathysphere one last glance before pulling the level to let Atlas inside. It began to beep at him and the lights around him shut off, leaving him in darkness. A red flashing light appeared next to a door down below and when it opened, he finally had a chance to get a look at the man on the other side of the radio, Atlas. He ran out, giving one glance at the bathysphere and then looking up at where he sat.

"You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damn thing in that booth. Give me a tick, and I'll get you out of there." He turned around to the bathysphere and shouted. "Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling?" Jack couldn't hear anything from where he was at, but he saw Atlas start walking over to the console that sat near him.

Ryan came onto the radio, his voice much calmer than it was before. "So dark in here... if only your friend could look up and see you... maybe you could warn him... if only you could do something... anything... except just stand there... and watch him die..."

Jack was watching it all. Splicers began to climb down from the rafters above Atlas, and in an instant, a pipe fell down in front of the window and his vision became obscured by a yellow dust that began to fill up the room where Atlas was at. He took a step back from the window and saw a Splicer hanging from above. They raised their curved hook and slammed it onto the window, putting a hole into it. He could hear Atlas shouting over the radio.

"Splicers! They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back! Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can!"

Jack quickly turned around and dashed out the open door. A splicer fell from the ceiling and landed a few yards in front of Jack. He set her ablaze and pulled out his revolver, sending two shots into her head. He didn't even stop to watch her body fall as he vaulted over the railing, sending his feet into the head of another splicer directly below him. Two were coming on each side of him, but Jack saw a quick handicap to this instance. He lit the gas pool directly beneath one and set him ablaze, lighting a propane tank right next to him and causing it to explode, killing him instantly. The other man kept running towards him but was met with four shots to the gut, making him slide to the ground dead.

Jack went back to running, reloading at the same time.

"Get out while you can! Get out and we'll regroup!"

Another splicer dropped in front of him but was met with another shot from his gun, dropping him to the ground. The bathysphere came into his sight, but before he could get there, a splicer came from above, almost falling atop of him. He quickly rolled out of the way, blasting another three shots into her back. Her dead body falling to the ground.

Jack was so close at this point, it was directly in front of him. Then it wasn't. An explosion rocketed out from in front of him, the entire sub bursting into flames, debris flying everywhere sending Jack flying back a few feet onto his back; a sharp pain erupting from his arm. The heat of the explosion rushing over him. He could hear Atlas yelling over the radio.

"The sub! Nooooo!"

Jack rolled onto his hands and knees in an attempt to get to his feet, collapsing the first time from the pain in his arm all while the voice of Ryan came back over the radio.

"You ooze like an assassin and then you try to sneak out like a thief. You're no CIA spook. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery... uncover it or eliminate it."

Jack made his way back to his feet, holding his arm in pain, noticing a large piece of shrapnel implanted in it. He grimaced at the view, before grabbing ahold of it and yanking it out, throwing it to the side before wrapping it in bandages.

He glanced at the carnage around him. Multiple splicers bodies riddled the floor around him, all of which one were not set ablaze by the same flame that encompassed the sub. He only glared at the female body for a second before pushing onwards. He'd seen death all around Rapture already, but if he didn't like seeing something, that was the death of innocents who weren't even involved in this hell-torn place. He wasn't sure if that was Moira's body, but it didn't look any different now from the splicers that riddled around the area, all deformed... and dead.

"Get out... Get out and get to Arcadia... Jesus Christ..."

Jack stepped into the bulkhead, sending one last glance towards the burning mess that laid behind him. He turned back and placed his hands on the door and turned the massive wheel towards Arcadia.

It was night outside the small building. Lights lit up the outside allowing the entire area around it to be quite luminous. Glancing in through one of the windows, one could see an older woman, a Faunus to be more exact sitting at a desk writing in what appeared to be a journal. Her graying hair signifying her age while her green eyes mirroring the nearby flame from the candle.

While many would be using a scroll to write down information, she was different. In her hand was a quill and sitting next to the journal was an ink glass bottle. She was writing on the page in such a manner that one would suggest that she was of a different occupation than what she was. Not only that, but the words on the paper was that of a completely different language that would be seen across the lands of Remnant.

The woman stopped writing and placed the quill down and closed the ink bottle with a cork that laid next to it. After adjusting her glasses, she stood up from her chair and walked out of the room. Following her, she walked into a room that contained a multitude of beds, each one housing a small child in it. Each one smiling as they slept. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in one of the beds. Walking over to it, she noticed that it was just one of the children having a dream of sorts, and when she bent down to comfort a child, she heard a tune, one too familiar to not be distracted by it.

 _"Somewhere beyond the sea,_

 _Somewhere waiting for me._

 _My lover stands on golden sands_

 _And watches the ships go sailing."_

She turned around; at first unaware at where the sound was coming from, then only seconds later, she found that it was coming from her study... the one she just came from.

 _"Somewhere beyond the sea_

 _She's there waiting for me."_

Giving one last glance towards the child, assuring that they were calmed and back drifted back into their sleep she stood up and began her way back into the previous room, making sure each of her footsteps were as quiet as they could be.

 _"If I could fly like birds on high_

 _Then straight into her arms_

 _I'd go sailing."_

She slowly stepped from around the corner, her eyes being ever so watchful. The song continued to play and nothing seemed to appear in front of her, nor any other way that she could see.

 _"It's far beyond the stars_

 _It's near beyond the moon_

 _I know beyond a doubt_

 _My heart will lead me there soon."_

She saw it there, a gramophone, more specifically, hers. It was playing a song she hadn't heard in so long, not because of choice, but because it just didn't exist here.

 _"We'll meet beyond the shore_

 _We'll kiss just as before_

 _Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

 _And never again I'll go sailing."_

Each step led her closer to the device, and each step sounding louder than before. Her heartbeats were starting to become erratic and arms shaking much more than before. She couldn't tell if fear was what she was feeling, or something else entirely different.

 _"I know beyond a doubt_

 _My heart will lead me there soon_

 _We'll meet beyond the shore."_

Her hands were so close now, unsure of what she was doing at this point. Whether to turn it off, or simply to feel something so far that she hadn't even heard in so long.

 _"We'll kiss just as before."_

A single finger outstretched, so close now to the tone-arm.

 _"Happy we'll be beyond the sea."_

And she lifted it, leaving the records surface, yet the music did not stop, but it came from another direction, from directly behind her.

"And never again, I'll go sailing... You know, I was listening to that?"

She began to turn around, but was stopped by the sound of clicking, and the feeling of cold metal pressed to the back of her head. Her shaking had stopped, but the entire situation that she was in now left her full of anticipation, wondering what would happen next.

"Ms. Sage... or should I call you... _**Mother Goose**_?"

The world stopped around her. The voice finally came back into her mind from a memory she very much wished to forget, a place that she never wanted to return to, and most importantly, a person that should be dead at the bottom of the sea.

"You know, I never got the chance to say my thanks for letting our good boy do me in."

The metal pressed harder against her temple, her breathing intensifying. As she waited, nothing came. Instead the metal relaxed and was removed from her head. She felt it bottling up at this point, and with a release, all the pent-up air from her lungs came rushing out in a loud gasp. As she turned around, a familiar face was seen, the most defining features being his pencil mustache and bald head.

"Now, now Doctor, you didn't really think I wouldn't find you in this new playing ground? Did you really forget what I am capable of?"

The man waltzed a few steps around the room before pointing his gun back at her. "I believe we need to continue on that business arrangement we had those wonderful years back then." The man said with a large smile spread across his face.

Jack lazily raised from his bed, his eyes weary, and strangely enough there was a wet feeling up by his eyes. Tears, while very few, there were still tears. He didn't remember... no, he didn't recall feeling any sort of sadness when he failed to save Atlas's family, rather, it was just disappointment that he couldn't.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to the mirror, and the first thing he noticed immediately was a large scar that was on his left arm that wasn't there previously. Almost as if the memory he saw affected his younger body right now.

Jack glanced around the room for a second and saw the uniform that was set out for him the day before by Ms. Goodwitch. the Beacon Academy uniform consisted a of black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He figured that if he was going to go anywhere, his ruined sweater probably wasn't the best choice at the current moment.

Sitting next to the uniform on the end table was a new sight to Jack, and that it was a weapon sitting there, one about the same size as his revolver, and next to it was a standing piece of white paper with writing on it and a holster for what he guessed to be the weapon.

He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the note, taking ahold of it and opening it.

 _"Dear Jack_

 _While I am aware of your current weaponry, I am also aware that it doesn't use conventional weaponry like those across Remnant. Ozpin asked me to whip this up for you beforehand, saying that you were a 'special case' and needed something to carry with you at all times. While It won't give the same punch as your current one, this beauty will still do the job just fine. You can help me out in the forge in the future for the expenses._

 _Your Weapon-smith, Kyburz"_

He gave one last look at the weapon before placing the note back on the table. He lifted the gun up to the current light he had to inspect it, noticing it had a rather light weight to it compared to his other gun. A snub-nosed barrel colored azure while the rest of the gun was a silver-steel. While it looked rather simply, what stood out to him was the strange small level that sat behind the cylinder of the gun. With a flip of the switch, the whole gun began to morph, it's shape changing into a single barrel with a large open chamber on the other end. As Jack looked over the now newly shaped weapon, a knock from the door to his room came to his senses.

He set the weapon back down on the table and walked over to the door, opening it and taking notice of the others that sat on the other side. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not, but it was none other than Coco Adel and her bunny eared friend. The two stared at him, more specifically Coco did as the other girl turned around. Jack was unaware for this and spoke up.

"Can I help you girls with something?"

Coco glanced back up at him, a smile on her face. "Normally one would dress themselves in more than just pants when answering the door Jack."

He glanced down at himself and then back at Coco, his expression unchanging. "I mentioned that my closet was sparse, didn't I?"

She nodded and spoke. "Well then, I suppose the trip today will be more than needed in your case. Come on, get dressed and then meet us at the landing pad."

Jack tilted his head in confusion. Where were they going? Coco took aware of his confusion and sighed.

"You won the bet, and thus, it's my treat to get you into something better looking. So, get a move on it boy." They turned around and began walking off; the bunny girl only turning around to wave at him before catching up to Coco.

Jack closed the door and stood there for a second before shooting the uniform a glance.

"I guess I'll be wearing you today after all."

As he pulled the uniform from its hanger, he gave another look at his new weapon and its holster before speaking out loud once more. "I guess you as well."

After putting his uniform on, something he found rather easily to do, he attached the holster around his hip and placed the handgun into it. Noticing no different feeling to this, he found it rather pleasant but also empty when compared to his revolver. Putting it aside, he walked over to his bag and pulled out a familiar object, one that he used quite often while in Rapture. 'His' camera.

After slinging it around him, he sat there thinking for a second.

"Where's the landing pad?"

 _A few minutes later and even more walking around aimlessly_

Jack finally made his way to the supposed landing pad, and standing there looking rather annoyed was Coco Adel, and with her still the bunny girl. She turned to look at him and immediately began walking over to him before standing directly in front of him sticking a finger onto his chest.

"What took you so long?"

He shrugged as he held up his hands. It wasn't entirely his fault that he didn't know where everything was at. He was stuck in bed for most of his time here at Beacon and even after that he didn't leave his room. He had no reason too.

"I got lost."

She stared at him for a second before sighing loudly. Glancing back at him once more, she nodded her head. "Okay... since we still have an entire day ahead of us, I guess we should get to work with you and hopefully find something to fix it as well. You can't think of walking around for the rest of your life in a uniform can you."

Again, Jack only shrugged earning yet another sigh from Coco. She shook her head as she turned around and started walking towards the large ship looking machine, the one he also assumed to be their ride out of here. She waved towards them to follow but before he could take a step, the bunny girl beside him spoke up.

"Umm... I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. Coco, she's... well you know, but in a good way. My names Velvet Scarlatina, a pleasure to meet you Jack."

He nodded back, but only stared at her for a second, causing her to fluster up slightly as she too was staring at him, more specifically what he had on him.

"I see you also take pictures, though the design of your camera is one that I'd never seen before. If you don't mind sharing, could you tell me where you got it?"

Jack was about to speak up but was stopped over the shouting of Coco in the distance, telling the two of them to hurry it up, and that they only had so much daylight. He shook his head as the two smiled, jogging off towards the ship that would take them to town, one of which Jack still had no idea the name of.

He took a step onto the ship and felt a strange, yet familiar feeling. As they sat down, the machine picked up and Jack was absolute with the feeling he had now. While they weren't crashing yet, he was ever more aware of what was going on around him, earning words from Coco who sat across from him.

"You get sick easily Jack?"

He turned around, his expression slightly changed from his normal one to that of slight caution. He smiled.

"It's not that, rather, the last plane I was on didn't have the best 'landing' he'd experienced."

She stared at him for a second before chuckling slightly. She gave him another glance before staring back down at her scroll, a smile on her face. Slightly more worried than before, Jack kept his attention to his surroundings and waited for the trip to hurry and end.

After traveling for only a few more minutes, he glanced outside and only saw trees below him. He kept his grip on the seat as he glanced outside. It reminded him of a helicopter ride of sort, only much faster and no loud rotors to ruin the experience. A slight shaking of the ship caused him to tense up and grip his seat tightly, once again earning a response from Coco.

"Woah there, Jack. Listen, all will be just fine so don't you sweat it. It'll be smooth-"

She was cut off immediately as a blast appeared from the front of the ship, fire entering the hull and a flying out all at once. The ship began to fall into a spin, and with it, them inside. He could hear Coco shouting, but what exactly he was unsure about. His grip tightened even more as the g-force began to cause him to blacken out, then after only seconds, the crushing of metal, then black.

 **So that's the end of this chapter... I know, I'm just delaying the inevitable of when everyone else enters in, and it actually, all starts. In all honesty, don't be mad at me, but I'm not sure about removing Jaune in this sense. The future plans I have for Jack just interfere to much with him being with a team, and with that would ruin a part of RWBY that I enjoy, and that's the formation of teams and how they stick together through thick and thin. In case anyone was wondering about the song that I used, that would be** _Beyond the Sea_ by Bobby Darin. **A fantastic song in my opinion and most certainly not the last one I'm going to introduce throughout the story. The 50's and 60's contained some of my most favorite music to listen too, and I hope you all will too. Not much to say but I hope you'll comment and give me feedback, maybe even things to come and guesses of future events. Bye Bye readers, have a Fanwondertistic day.**


	9. Would You Kindly Not Crash and Burn(2)

**I guess you could say that this would be the first chapter that's been completely written away from home and in a new area, and I hope that if there is a slight change in my writing that it will be a good change for those of you that already enjoy reading, and not a terrible one. Thank you to those who keep on reading throughout this train wreck of my writing and mishaps, but that's all. Lets get on into it shall we?**

Blackness, loud ringing… pain. Pain spread throughout his whole body as a searing heat went on around him, his body unaffected by the dangerous flames that inched ever so close to his collapsed body. Jacks eyes opened ever so slightly, only to quickly close once more after a swell of smoke covered his position, blurring his vision more than it was before. Even while he was lying there, before he even could check himself he tried to think of all who was on the ship before they left. Thankfully, the only other people he could remember being on the plane was Coco, and Velvet, and from what he knew about those from Remnant is that they could handle something like this much easier than he could.

He groaned as he attempted to lift himself up while keeping his eyes closed. A quick shuttering of his arms and they gave out beneath his weight, the pain only beginning to appear after all this time. The once slight pain quickly escalated into a searing pain as Jack opened his eyes to see what was causing such a problem.

Pierced directly to the right of his abdomen was a steel rod, still smoking from the blaring heat around him. While many would scream, all Jack did was force himself to stay awake in an attempt to remove himself from this predicament.

Jack knew that he had to cool down the rod if he was going to do anything with it, or the other option being to melt it short enough to pull himself out. It came to him the moment he finished that thought. Just do them both. Melt it short then cool it down to where he could pull himself out. As Jack glanced at the rod once more, he noticed where that might be a problem. The entire rod was sticking from the ground up through the roof, and with it supporting the entire mass he was underneath. While it wouldn't be the first time he'd almost be crushed underneath rubble, it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

Another wave of flames came onto him once again as he realized that they were in a forest as well, and that the trees around them were caught ablaze, only creating a more hectic situation to their current predicament. As Jack tired to think of how to get out of this, a noise came to his ears. Bullets being fired and the anguished cries of the Grimm that he fought not that long ago. It wasn't the same though, there was more, plenty more. More bullets and Grimm alike, the sound only becoming louder as time move forward. Along with it came voices, two more specifically and ones that he recognized as well.

"Velvet, the pilots are safe, check inside to see if Jack's In there!"

He mentally sighed. Thankfully the others were safe, and that the only damage that came to anything was himself. Another slight movement and another grunt from Jack. While the pain was already there, the blood loss continued. Jack knew that he should have brought his bag, he always needs to have his bag in the case of these things happening. While he knew that his EVE reserves were most plentiful, thankfully to the sleep that he received*, but there was still to much of a risk without anyway to close his wounds faster. ADAM, while effective, just couldn't do it all that fast.

Another slight movement, and yet another grunt, this one much louder than the ones previously. He attempted to call out to Velvet, but his voice only spoke empty words. The smoke clearly had entered his lungs and his ability to speak had become only a remnant of what it was before the crash. He coughed, his entire chest feeling like it was on fire all while he reached towards the trapped metal door, his only exit to the outside.

Jack opened his palm and with it, a sheet of metal was lifted of the ground with incredible speed, and appeared directly before his open palm. He pointed it back to where he was previously reached, and released his mental grasp on the metal prisoner, letting it lose and collide, or rather imbed itself within the door. Through some strange nature after completing the small task, he found himself invigorated and continued the previous process, sheet metal after sheet metal, each one imbedding itself rather in the door itself, or slicing themselves into the other sheets.

With the last piece imbedded within the door, Jack let his hand fall and let himself finally relax the best he could; at least the best anyone could with a rod in their stomach. Before he could celebrate his small victory, a banging sound came from the other side of the door and voice along with it.

"Jack! Jack are you in there!"

He sighed. While the metal sheets in the door was his attempt to get his way out or at least open it, it was also serving as a clear indication of where he was at. He let out a loud groan in an attempt to get her attention; luckily she noticed.

"Now would you kindly stand back, I don't want to hurt you with anything on the other side! I'm going to open this up!"

Jack's body moved with his mind as he lifted himself up the bar. The pain he once experienced was nothing to what he was feeling now. He had to back himself up from the door, he understood what those with Aura were capable of, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of their strength. With another push, he was now standing, the bar still sticking through his abdomen, but no longer was he on the ground.

Light shown through a corner of the once sealed metal door, and with it fingers wrapped around the corner. The door kept on peeling away from its previous position, more light shining through and with it, the smoke escaping the fallen vehicle. While not entirely open, Jack got a better look of what was going on outside. Fire was spreading everywhere, smoke was rising to the sky, and while the gunfire had slowed down, it was still there.

The fingers were now appearing with a tight grip on the door, moving their way down to the side instead of the corner. With a final pull, and a grunt from Velvet on the other side, then the door flew from where it was previously stuck, sending it clanging across the once green ground.

A familiar set of ears came in with a familiar face and Velvet was now partly inside the vehicle, her vision slightly obstructed by the smoke that was still venting from inside. After waving her hands to part the smoke, Jack was still standing in front of her, but her expression was very different than his. A surprised expression spread across her face, then it turned into one of horror.

Jack understood what she was looking at, and if her wasn't gesturing towards her with his hand or blinking, then he could have easily been mistaken for a standing corpse. Cuts ran across his face, arms, hands, legs, and any other part of the body that could be seen through his cut and burned uniform. While his smaller wounds were closing, the rod still impaled through him was still causing him extensive damage, and would be considered fatal to many.

Velvet quickly shook off her expression and turned her head, shouting towards Coco.

"He's stuck in her Coco! I nee your help, please!"

She turned back around and made her way closer to Jack. She didn't touch him but her hands hovered around his limbs and major wound in what he guessed to be her assessing the damage. She kneeled down and pulled out from behind her s smaller box than the one she normally carried. Upon opening it, he noticed the regular medical supplies one would fine within a first aid kit. Bandages, antiseptics and other various medical items.

She dug around for a second before Jack spoke up.

"Just…hold the roof. I can… take care of the rest."

She quickly glanced up at him, but before she could speak, Coco came in.

"What is it- Oh god." She stopped for a second, the expression she had currently was the same one that Velvet only wore seconds ago. Before she spoke, she looked at Jack in the eyes, a saddened, look of pity was in them, and oddly enough this struck something within him.

Jack attempted to correct her on her expression of pity but instead coughed up a pool of blood, falling to the ground and splashing out in front of them, snapping the two girls out of their trance.

"The…Roof."

Coco immediately glanced up and saw what he was speaking about, and how the rod was holding the entire interior up.

"Got it."

She ran over next to Jack and placed her hands on the roof before gesturing over to Velvet. He was starting to lose focus on what was around him, this was probably from the amount of blood that he'd lost by this point. He glanced over and saw that the roof was starting to lift even if it wasn't very much. He took this chance and let his hands ignite, the intense flame covering his fingertips and cracking his skin, revealing the molten magma beneath.

Jack placed his hands on each side of him grabbing ahold of the opposite bar sides. He wasn't paying attention to the two girls, but he was sure that they were surprised to see something that wasn't considered normal on this world… Then again it wasn't normal on Earth. His hands began to intensify the heat in his hands, feeling the ADAM surge in his veins as they glowed red through his skin.

One glance at the bars after seconds passing and they were glowing a bright orange, the heat emanating from not only the bars, but his hands as well as they looked to be overflowing lava onto the flow beneath him; the steam flowing upwards. While he couldn't see his own face, he could physically feel the stress that he was putting onto his body while he kept pumping ADAM more towards his hands than anything else.

In an instant, his hands switched, and a pop cracked through the air, causing the girls to jump. A loud groan of pain erupted from the mouth of Jack as he shifted his weight, snapping the bar apart from each side and leaving a frozen, cracked mess along the rod. The once red-hot metal was now reduced to an ice-white color that was already beginning to break apart. Jack sent a glance towards his hands and grimaced at what he saw. Almost as if he just iced over a volcano, underneath his blue-iced hand, the cracks from the Inferno plasmid still remained and with it the bubbling magma as well. This quickly began to shift and left his hand iced-over just like the rod and full of cracks, except instead of just his hand it stretched up to his elbows now.

As Jack tried to stand up, he felt four hands grab ahold of him and run him out from underneath the roof and just as they left, it collapsed with a thud, sending smoke all around them. A few coughs later and the two girls had their hands on their knees while Jack was slowly attempting to make his way to his feet. A broken rod lay next to him as he finally stood up, leaning up against a tree to support himself. Even though the forest around them was still burning, though not as serious, it didn't seem to bother them as of this moment they were in their own world.

"What… What the hell was that Jack? I thought your semblance was Ice?" Coco coughed out, smoke still in her lungs.

He took a step past the two girls, more forcibly pushing aside Coco, earning a 'Hey' from her, but was quickly shut aside from the sudden appearance of their new 'guests'. Standing in front of them was a mob of sorts, multiple black figures crawled along the ground, their growls festering the once absent fear into those around them.

Their deep red eyes seeped a non-existent liquid, only appearing to be there. Their mouths hung open and was accompanied by the glistering white teeth that sat adorned there, only to match the white bone that sat on the outside of their bodies, going all the way down to their claws, claws that dripped in blood, blood that came from no other than-

A gasp came from the two girls when they caught sight of the four in front of them, soon followed by a word.

"No…Not the pilots…"

They weren't the same in Jack's eyes, they weren't the black beasts standing in front of him, no, they were much worse. A shadow of his past, a man turned monster, and with it the entire world around him changed. There was no longer a blacked, and burned ground. In its place was now a mossy stone flow covered in water, it slipping underneath his feet and trailing down the stairs behind him. No longer was there the burning and blacked trees, instead there sat the once remains of buildings set ablaze by the very monsters he stood in front of. The products, and shoppers once inside burning alongside one another as if there was never a difference to begin with.

In place of the blacked bodies, they were dressed in suits and dresses horribly torn in various places alongside multiple deformities on their bodies from bloated arms to hanging flesh. No longer did they have the same white claws, but instead hooks, covered in the same blood sat in their hands, and various masks sat on their faces to hide their true selves. Only one thing held true to the comparison, the blood red eyes staring at him with anger, hatred… and most of all, thirst.

With a sickly laugh they ran towards Jack, only for him to draw from his hip a non-familiar weapon. The one Kyburz gave to him. The purpose remained the same though, and with it already loaded, the first one burst into flames, the once laughing cackle turned into a horrid scream. They collapsed into a tumbling heap as the others continued their sprint towards him, some of them deciding to fall into a four legged dash towards him. He let out another shot expecting the same result, except was rewarded a different impact.

The splicer froze instantly, the shot colliding into their forehead and covering her with a ice sheet, incapacitating her. Without hesitating, the trigger was pulled again and out came another effect. The splicer next to the iced one exploded in a red mist, the explosion catching her as well and sending her once frozen body into a shard of icicles in yet another Splicer, impaling him to the wall with the various shards.

One last splicer was running towards him, and with it followed his demise. A large hole remained in the woman, she stood still for only a few seconds before collapsing onto her face. Before he could turn around, a familiar groan was heard, and with it, Jack was sent flying and back into a wall. After quickly picking himself up, standing across from him were two lumbering prisons of man, the Big Daddies. While extremely strange with how the little sisters with them were standing rather distant to them, and that they were next to one another only sent more questions to Jack, but it was dismissed rather quick when they began to lumber towards him.

He rolled open the cylinder and realized he had two shots left. After spinning back shut, his finger softly rolled across the switch, and after glancing down, he took the chance. He flipped it, and with it came the simple morphing into a single barrel still with the same handle and trigger. Without hesitation, he pulled it, and out came something much different than before.

A fast, grey moving orb was launched from the barrel and towards the two lumbering giants. It collided with one of them and a massive tornado of air appeared beneath the two lumbering giants, and surprisingly sent them flying up into the air.

Almost as if Jack just knew, he spun the gun in his hand, and with it the barrel itself also spun. When it came back into his grip, he pulled the trigger once more while aiming at the now falling giants. A bright blue orb came flying out, and one that looked ever so familiar to Jack as well, the sparks stretching off of it, and cracking In the air. The moment it collided, the glass around him exploded and time stopped. The two giants were slowly turning into a black crisp while broken glass hung in the air while water stood where it once was. The little sisters stayed ever still as Jack blinked once more, and then everything went back to the way it was.

There was no stone besides the various boulders spread across the burned area. There was no burning department store, and there was no sign of the splicers or Big Daddies. The little sisters were no where to be found and instead there stood Velvet and Coco quiet as ever. The only thing that stayed the same was the position Jack left the hell hole known as Rapture, and that was with his gun pointed upwards towards the once cracking sky.

He stumbled backwards into a tree, the pain he once went blind to quickly returned to him and with it, the exhaustion with his previous actions.

Jack held out his hand towards Velvet, who in turn stared at him for a second, confused on what to say. He kept his hand out before sighing to himself and then pointing towards the first-aid box that she had. She took notice of this and began to approach him with it but was stopped when he held out an open palm towards her, bring the other hand around to take ahold of the box. Velvet pulled the box and shook her head in disagreement.

"You need to sit down, you're not well. Just let me help you, please." She took another step closer, Jack lowering his hand not in agreement, but rather he was just to weak by this point to stop it.

He'd accepted it by this point, but this body that he was in was much weaker when it came to physical work, but his plasmids were much more taking to him instead. Because of this, he slid down the burned tree and onto his rear. She kneeled next to him and began to work, all while asking him if he was doing fine and if she was hurting him. Little to her knowledge, Jack couldn't feel anything at this point. After freezing the rod, his senses had become numb across his entire body and had yet to return to him.

After what felt like an hour, the fire began to disperse and more sounds began to surround Jack, newer voices appearing along with more recognizable ones as well. His senses began to dissipate, the numb feeling turning into something else one couldn't even describe. A cold feeling swept across his body, one that was contempt of being absent of heat, leaving his crippled body alone… in the sea. He kept his eyes shut throughout the entire process, the only thing that could prevent certain sights from appearing, the same lights that appeared every time this happened, well because; if one could say that death was an experience that no one could experience twice, oh how wrong he would prove them to be.

Blood, an exceptional amount of it as well. That's all that flowed out of Jacks wounds at this current moment thanks to the fact that traversing the hellish domain known as Rapture, it was a straight track to deaths door, and that's where he was currently. He'd made the mistake of using his last medical kit on a smaller bullet wound earlier. A splicer peppered him with a shotgun, ripping his clothes in various places a small amount, nothing to his surprise, only for another with a fireball directly to his chest.

While he was able to put it out quickly, getting set ablaze is never a feeling one can come to enjoy, and that it doesn't necessarily cauterize wounds either. He let a cough climb up through his chest, and instead of that coming out, a splash of blood appeared at his feet, splattering around, causing him to collapse to one knee, all while Atlas came over the radio.

"Kid, are you good? You're not looking to hot right now."

Jack wasn't sure on how Atlas was watching him currently, but he wasn't to bothered that much over it, he was more concerned about not dying.

"Don't sweat It kid, you'll get through this like nothing."

His vision was starting to level out, the fuzziness beginning to go away, and his physical level slowly rebuilding itself. A sigh of relief came over him as he walked over to the door; where it lead to at the current moment, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was sure that he could hear a familiar tune and the laughter that followed.

While he was sure of what he heard, listening closer as he brought his ear to the door made him ever so wrong. The laughter was not the same hysterical clown that he heard throughout Rapture, it was something much more malicious. Before he even had the chance to back away, the large footsteps sounded louder than before as the door slid open, revealing a giant he most definitely didn't want to see.

The green hue that shown above him became a deadly red as he fell onto his back, his legs giving out because of his weakened state. When he stared up towards the lumbering giant, Jack wasn't sure of what he was feeling at this moment, nor his facial expression. If he could've guessed, it would be one of failure. Failing to escape Rapture, and becoming one of the many victims to fall to it as well.

Jack held up his hands as the drill resounded around the room his was in, then a painful sensation of a drill piercing through his stomach and onto the ground. The spinning of the dreadful weapon slowly ripping him apart second by second, the red eyes soon becoming covered in his very blood that splattered the area around him.

He wanted to scream dearly, yet his lungs had already been clogged by his own blood. The tasted of iron entered his mouth once more, and the smell of oil drifted through the air as the drill was ripped from him, the giant's once angered moans turning into its docile state along with it's green eye sockets.

Jack let out another cough of blood as the little footsteps of the little sister walked her way over to him, her sickly yellow eyes staring into his as she smiled towards him, all while holding her dreaded weapon over his dying body, the red liquid stored behind glowing ever so softy.

He wanted to move, but there was nothing left in him, and then there was a light so bright, almost blinding him, and then there was glass. Glass stood right in front of him, and upon feeling his body, the previous wounds were gone and the damage done to his clothing was gone as well.

The glass slid open and while he readied himself for the falling to commence, he instead took a step outside onto the cold floor, following with his other foot as the glass slid back closed. A feeling of being refreshed came over him as he patted himself down once more, feeling everything was the same as it was before-

Jack reached to his back and pulled up his shotgun, the familiar stomps coming from down the hall. His attention shifted back to his current situation, and while curious about what just happened, he decided to question it later. Right now, he had to escape Rapture.

Jack shot up from his bed, a hand instantly clutching his abdomen, to be more exact the same spot where the rod pierced. There was no pain there, and upon lifting up his shirt, there wasn't even a scare there. He quickly reached for his gun, which to his surprise wasn't there. More over, this wasn't his room at all, rather it was the same white room he woke up in when he arrived at Beacon. The same smell, same window shutters, and same… doctor.

Sitting across from his in a swivel chair was Doctor Ventola. She was grasping what looked to be a folder with the small tab having his name on it. Glancing around the room, or rather moving in general wasn't stressful to his body, almost as if he never received the wounds from before. Jack once again thanked the ADAM that flowed through him, even though not understanding it, it once more assisted him when he needed it.

Slipping out of the bed and letting his feet touch the cold floor, he crept his way past the sleeping doctor and over to where he thought his belongings would be, and instead found… nothing. He paused for a second and remembered that he had a room, and that was the place he left everything, except for his camera, new gun, and new uniform. One of which is permanently out of commission this time. He figured that they dropped the others off at his room, and let his hand reach out towards the door before he heard talking on the other side.

" _Headmaster, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but what Jack has isn't a semblance, because from what I understand is that the only way you're capable of having one, is that you must have an Aura as well, and after witnessing what he was put through, an Aura would've at least prevented most, if not all of that."_

There was a moment of silence then Ozpin spoke up.

" _Ms. Adel, I promise you that I had full understanding of Mr. Wynand's circumstances. Now is neither the time or place, and I'd hope you understand that his current situation is on a need to know basis. You should focus on your upcoming mission instead, you're leaving rather soon are you not."_ Silence sat in the air for a second before he continued speaking. _"Excellent. I wish you well along with your team."_

A single pair of footsteps began to fade away from the room as the other pair only came closer, causing Jack to take a few steps back away from the door only to have it open and reveal who was standing on the other side. His observance was correct and standing in front of him was none other than Headmaster Ozpin, and in his hand was his cane, and a cup of coffee. Jack took another step back and stood back up, sending another glance towards the doctor sleeping in the chair.

"I see you're wounds have treated themselves rather well it seems. I take it you're doing just as fine?"

Jack nodded his head. "Perfectly…"

A quick shuffle and a spill of papers signaled the current sign of a certain doctor waking up. As she leaned over to pick up the papers, slightly swearing to herself while doing so, she glanced up and saw both Jack and Ozpin staring at her, causing her to fumble on her words as she continued to pick up papers. Before she could finish, she sprung up onto her feet and placed them onto Jack's shoulders.

"What are you doing out of your bed!"

' _Your bed'_ He found that amusing. Even though it was only a few weeks, this was but another room to Jack that he lived in. He shrugged as he lifted her hands off of him. He was as fine as he was going to get, no reason to stay in a way that he considered uncomfortable.

"I… I see."

Ozpin stepped forward and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder, much to his displeasure.

"Mr. Wynand seems to have made a full recovery already. We should take this as a blessing that he is no longer bed ridden like before. Since you've awoken now, I take it you'll give him a quick checkup, yes? After that, please send him to my office." He patted Jack on the back and turned around, walking out of the room as fast as he entered, leaving the two alone once again.

Jack turned around and saw a rather displeased face of Doctor Ventola. He smiled softly and in turn earned a sigh from her.

"We both know you're different by this point Mr. Wynand, and I hoped that you'd understand that because of this you're in much more danger than anyone else." She stabbed a finger onto his chest. "And If I wanted it, you wouldn't have gotten that strike off from before. Now strip, the Headmaster looked busy, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that, or rather have to listen to Goodwitch complain about him." She laughed while Jack let out a simple chuckle, before continuing the examination.

Silence sat around the room as Doctor Ventola looked over his body looking for any signs of the recent wounds, and instead recognizing a scar that wasn't originally there, directly on his arm. She ran her hands across it, bringing her attention closer to it before backing away and staring at Jack.

"Where did you get this?" She questioned while gesturing towards the scar.

"I've had it since I've gotten here-" He was cut off when the doctor got up from her seat and quickly walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a folder before flipping it open and holding it towards Jack,

"There wasn't a scar there at all Mr. Wynand." She tapped the papers in the folder, flipping it back to her before he had a chance to take a look at it. "You had a very few physical outliers, one being your silver eyes, and the other your tattoos on your wrist, besides that what lies inside you, that scar is something entirely new."

He stayed quiet for a second before speaking again. "I got it while-"

She cut him off again when she flipped the pages in the folder once again and stopping on another page, pointing her finger at it. "You didn't get it in a fight or anything of sorts, your strange ability to heal almost everything you encounter would prevent that, your scar a main source of that." She closed the folder and held it to her side, staring back into Jacks eyes. "Please, I understand that you have things you'd rather keep to yourself, but Ozpin isn't the only one who knows of what you've been through. I've been trained through things like this," She grabbed onto his shoulders. "Let me help you Jack."

He stayed quiet, staring into her eyes as she returned the gesture.

Jack didn't speak, or rather he didn't know what to say to the good doctor. He's been through what many consider hell, himself included; and while he'd been able to keep his sanity while traversing Rapture, many others didn't, and if they did, they were consumed by the madness. Any help, if he even needed it to begin with; anyone here wouldn't be able to help him with it.

 _Jack…_

If Jack could explain himself with anything, the term _Proficient_ would be the best thing to label himself as.

 _Jack…_

There wasn't a single thing that could stop him while he was down there, and even up here, there still wasn't a shred of anything he could label as an obstacle. If he wanted to, he could-

A hand waved in front of his face, bringing Jack out of the trace he was in. Blinking a few times, the black dots fading away, he noticed the doctor was still waving her hand, saying his name the whole time.

"Jack. Jack are you okay? Jack are you okay?!"

He took a slight step back, his entire body falling backwards, except instead of hitting the ground, a splash of water engulfed him. The sounds of rushing water filled his ears, filling his mouth and drowning his lungs, yet at the same time he could breath perfectly fine. The light of the medical room slowly drifted farther and farther away from his the deeper he sank into the deep blue liquid. Sounds began to fade, and the light quickly followed all while the doctor was shouting his name.

 _In front of Jack stood the one man stopping him from moving forward, a single wall of glass standing in between the two, one of unbreakable proportions. Atlas's voice was distant, or even gone from the scene, and all that remained was that man's very voice, the voice of Andrew Ryan. He thought this, yet nothing came to this very moment, not a single sound from the man in front of him, yet his mouth was moving. Rather, a single sound came from the object he was holding, the putter, and the round sphere it hit after a slight swing of it._

 _The small white ball rolled down the small green putting strip and into a small hole, of which echoed throughout the dark lit room. Jack's eyes on the ball soon failed him and a spiral of colors invaded his vision and began to pull him into an overload of emotions as his sense of self began to flow out of his very soul._

 _The world around him and a strong gust of wind pulled from behind him, almost making him fall off his balance. Turning around to make sure of what he was looking at, his eyes widened at the sight. Jack had to take a step back away from the natural disaster happening in front of him, tearing apart the green earth that wasn't there before at least a mile in front of him, a countryside that looked to familiar was becoming a whirlwind of devastation as a tornado destroyed everything in it's path._

 _The once stone and metal prison that he found himself trapped within was now non-existent in front of him. No longer were there pillars of the man Andrew Ryan; instead there was a tree and above it a darkened grey sky instead of the stone roof._

 _While he was unaware with the house and other buildings that were ahead of him, he was more confused with what was happening in front of him. Before he could turn around and figure out what exactly this was, figuring it to be a illusion by Andrew Ryan; a hand appeared on his shoulder, then a voice spoke into his ear._ _ *****_

 _ **A man chooses, A slave obeys-**_

Then everything was back. Jack blinked and took a step back, taking in his surroundings once again. The doctor was waving her hand in front of him, now lowering it after seeing his reaction. He almost had the urge to ask her what just happened, but it would be fruitless. She didn't see what he did, and there was no use in even trying.

He held up his hand in front of him, waving the doctor off.

"It's nothing. I'd like to meet with Headmaster Ozpin; could we finish up here Doctor?" Jack asked.

Doctor Ventola stared at him for a second, her expression changing downward her eyes moving away from his. She stood up, carrying the folder from before and back over to her desk, placing it on it.

"We're finished here Mr. Wynand." Jack saw her lean over slightly on the desk, placing her hands on it. "I'll be here if you need any help…"

Jack simply blinked. He didn't understand what was going on here necessarily, and while he had plenty of time to worry about it, he had arrangement to attend to.

A minute or later of dressing in silence, Jack walked himself out of the medical ward and in a random direction before recalling that he didn't know where exactly the office was again. While questioning on where to head next, a familiar sound came from outside the window he was standing next to. Outside there were multiple Bullheads flying in, in of which had people of different color, or rather their clothing quite literally; shuffling out and into the large courtyard.

Jack stopped his current search for Ozpin's office and decided to take his time glancing at those below.

"Quite a display of colors if I'd ever seen one" He whispered underneath his breath.

As Jack watched them, a voice from behind caught his attention causing him to turn around. A familiar purple toned dress and riding crop caught his attention, and with it, a loss of his awareness.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I wasn't expecting to find you here?" He said with general curiosity.

"The same could be said for you Mr. Wynand. The Headmaster was expecting you in his office, and while we understand you're still getting used to the grounds here at Beacon, you must at least attempt locating his office before dosing off." She said rather bluntly.

Before he could retort to her words, a large explosion boomed from outside. They both quickly glanced out the window, and in their view was now a large crater. On each side of the craters were two figures, one in clad white while the other in red, from what Jack could tell from his distance.

A sigh came from Goodwitch from behind him, and when he turned around she was holding what he remembered as a scroll, a telecommunication device of sorts. She was typing a few things on it, and after it collapsed, she spoke up.

"Your meeting with the Headmaster will have to wait till later. Till then, I'd suggest you go and meet up with the rest of the students… after putting on a spare of replacement clothing that was left in your room. It's not a uniform, but it'll work." She turned around and started to walk away, leaving Jack by himself.

'Fellow students huh? I guess school again won't be much of a problem, even if they we are completely different.' He began to walk back towards the direction of his room, all while whistling to himself.

'Shame that my genetics put me at the top of the chain no matter where I go.' And with that, the Savior of Rapture truly began his time at Beacon Academy alongside those to come.

 **Hello everyone, and thank you for reading once again. As I stated before I started, this all began outside of my home state, and now I'm in good ol' Piney Point, Maryland at school. My schedule is quite something, and while that may be true, I'll absolutely try to keep to my promise of at least one chapter a month, and each one being as good or better than the last. I adore all of you readers, and you guys help me every time you read, favorite, or review. It just motivates me to continue. Thank you. All of you have a wonderful evening, and goodnight.**


	10. Would You Kindly Listen To My Story?

**Hello everyone once again, and thanks for enjoying the previous chapter, at least that's what it looked like it. An update on my situation; it's feelin pretty good honestly. I'm getting what I need to get done, and a good hour or two to put into writing, that's all really. This chapter is going to be slightly different from the rest, it being a deeper input into the other appearances and their connections to Remnant from Rapture. This'll probably be the longest chapter out of them all since I don't want to split them up because I'm lazy and will take more time than I want to on them all and keep you waiting. Not much else to say, I hope you enjoy.**

A winter's howl has always been known to chill anyone's heart, and only the heart with the greatest fire can melt away the cold to warm ones spirit, lighting the way to their future. One's choice can lead to greatness, and with it, unlimited potential. These words can only be heard by those who truly wish to live their life, and with it, a chance to be free from those above.

A cold breath of air escaped the lips of Winter Schnee as she stood outside the gates of a large manor sitting on the edge of a frozen lake. Her stance stood straight and tall, her white hair blowing in the winter wind, but the cold can reach even the deepest parts of ones spirit, causing them to falter. This however was not the case for Winter, she was someone of a proud status, and with it a confidence to melt any feeling that would come her way with her own freezing grasp. Though at this very moment, the cold she was feeling was not from the surrounding Atlas winds or anything of the sort; it instead was the feeling of the sight that stood directly in front of her.

Beyond the gates in front of her was a plenty of green, the plateau of land full of life as it was as the world around it left it alone to its own expenses. The entire area inside the property was alive when compared to the life outside of it, the color also being a main part of its life. It almost looked as if it would've been impossible to even suggest this possibility, yet, here it was in front of her eyes.

As she continued to glance at the beauty that stood beyond the gate, a voice came from her left, causing her to almost jump from her surprise.

"It's even better inside Ms. Schnee."

She quickly turned to her left, and standing right in front of her was an young woman, one that only looked slightly older than herself. She stood only slightly taller than her, with curled brunette colored hair and brown eyes. Sitting on her nose where a pair of large, rounded glasses.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a questioning manner while turning her attention to the woman.

"The Gardens Ms. Schnee. There's nothing like it on Remnant, and I'd challenge anyone to try and reproduce it." The woman said in confidence.

Winter stared at the woman with a confused glance. The main reason being that some woman walked up to her and started talking about the scenery that sat directly in front of her, talking about how there's nothing like it in its entirety, and while she's never seen anything like it before, there's no way one can say that-

Her thoughts were cut off when the woman started to talk again. " _Mass Arcadia_ is a place like no other in Atlas, but it's something even greater than before."

Winter was more confused by this point, the woman was practically speaking to the wind as anything that she had said to this point had flown through one ear and directly out the other. Not out of disrespect, but because it sounded like some madwoman just speaking whatever she wanted to speak. "Excuse me ma'am, but who might you be exactly?"

She stared at Winter for a second before pushing her glasses up higher onto her nose. "Forgive my sudden outburst," She held out her hand towards Winter. "My name is Doctor Julie Langford, the Botanist or Groundkeeper for this manor. Anything that you see outside is my work, and If you hadn't seen by this point, I take great pride in my creations."

Winter nodded her head slowly as she looked at the woman with curiosity. She was still confused slightly on why she would randomly walk up to a random individual and-

Winter caught onto a major part she missed. The woman knew who she was. She started to open her mouth but was stopped by the woman once again.

"Mr. Ry- I mean Mr. Osley's," She slightly coughed while covering her hand before speaking again. "His intercom doesn't work anymore as well as that guests are very rare out here as you can see." She walked over to the side of the gate, pressing a few buttons on the side before the gates began to part, or rather sink into the ground, disappearing into the snow. "Follow me please. He's been expecting you since the General's last message about sending someone to speak." Langford started to walk into the area now known as _Mass Arcadia_. The name itself was a mystery, and even more was the experience she was having right now.

Behind her she left behind the cold winter and was now walking through a perfectly tempered plateau of wild plants and more. There were flowers of every color imaginable along with trees that she'd never seen before. Some held sharp needles while others had soft, and an even large arrangement of plant life. As her eyes continued to trail around the area, Langford's voice appeared again to brake the silence.

"This entire manor and its grounds acts entirely different from Atlas's weathers patterns, effectively creating its own atmosphere inside a globed area. Because of this, I was able to create a tempered zone throughout each individual area around here, and allowing any sort of life to grow because of it."

Winter started to open her mouth but was cut off once again. "Don't bother asking how, and not because it's a secret, but rather you're simple mindedness wouldn't be able to comprehend what I'm speaking about. " They stopped next to a tree, and Langford walked over to it, placing her hand upon it. "This is the _Salix babylonica,_ Also known as the _Weeping Willow_ , a fine specimen if I must say so myself. Even though a subspecies of it, this one I chose specifically, a perfect tree to match the feeling of Atlas and it's icy nature. Tell me Ms. Schnee, why do you think that the name _Weeping Willow_ fits it so well?

Winter only slightly opened her mouth but was stopped by the woman, again.

"Because of it's appearance Ms. Schnee. The name itself suits the appearance quite naturally If I may say so myself. Even though it looks as if its hanging down long strains of leaves, in all actuality the greenish white leaves of this species sit attached to a long drooping twig." She reached into the tree and grabbed ahold of said twig, pulling it only so slightly before letting it fall back into the blanket of leaves. "And before you try to associate any sort of meaning to this tree, I should tell you there is none. These plants are life, and with it, should be treated with more care than any other."

Langford lifted her arm and pointed down the flower riddled road. "Follow this path and you'll arrive in front of the main door. Be wary, Ry- Mr. Osley takes pride in anything that he has, and with it the wildlife that roams his land. Good day to you Ms. Schnee, and goodbye." With that, she disappeared behind the _Weeping Willow,_ and was gone, leaving Winter alone in an unfamiliar area, and left with only a single direction to follow.

At this point, Winter was confused with what, and who she was dealing with. It was clear that Ms. Langford was hiding something about Mr. Osley, or from what she was practically implying, if that was even his name. She pushed her current thoughts and started to follow down the path she was pointed towards, and while she was unsure to trust such a suspicious woman, it was the only direction she was given after entering this unfamiliar territory.

She continued to walk down the path before catching something in the corner of her eye. A black shadow passed around a corner of a nearby building while following another shadowed figure. Winter started to quickly pace towards the direction of the mysterious figures but was halted when a voice came over an intercom nearby, of which she could not see.

"Ms. Schnee. Please continue on your previous path, wanderers are not welcome in this property." Winter stood still for a second before taking a few steps back onto the path, the voice speaking once more. "Good. Continue forward, I'll be there to meet you shortly."

Winter stood still for a second, her attention still towards where the figures were spotted. While she was most certainly curious about what she saw, she was here for a reason and needed to accomplish it.

Placing one foot in front of the other, she pressed onward towards her objective. In front of her now stood a large house with various windows unlit and many more covered by the drapes from the inside. The color of the house was a deep sea blue, one that stood out very differently from the Atlas white. What the strangest sight to her right now was the fact that the door to the large manor was sitting open for anyone to walk in, or rather, open for her to walk into. The voice on the intercom was true to their words when they said that they'd be waiting for her or be there waiting for her. The interior of the door was well lit as well, a long hallway could be seen even from where she was standing.

Moving forward, each step carrying her closer to the open door and to meeting Mr. Osley who she guessed to be speaking to her through the intercom. When she finally stood in front of the doorway, she waited to be invited into the house, only to hear the collection of tapping moving towards her direction. What was strange about the sound, was the fact that it was coming from behind her instead of in front.

She quickly turned around and spotted a sight she found rather unusual, and alarming. A man was walking towards her, a golf club putter that appeared to being used as a cane of sorts. A hat sat on the mans head, covering most of his face from the distance he was at, his brown suit standing in color of the surrounding trees.

What stood out most to her was what was walking, or to be more exact; prowling next to the man. Everything about it screamed out danger towards her, yet at the same time it eluded a presence of a calming nature, alarming Winter even more. It's body was littered with an elusive grey color, and its eyes stared at her with a deep, yet sickening emerald green. Even at this distance, she knew what she was staring at. Winter started to reach towards her waist, but was stopped by the man's voice.

"Cease if you would, there's no need for such violence." The man tapped the putter on the ground, and like dust, the Grimm almost instantaneously fell to dust, it's body flowing into the cracks of the stone instead of it normally floating into the air. He began forward and passed Winter, walking into the house before turning around and speaking again.

"Come. This is business is it not?" With that, he turned around and began walking down the long hallway at a slow pace, waiting for her to follow.

Winter waited for a second before taking a step forward onto the entry stepping stone, and letting herself inside. The door behind her closed ever so slowly as she continued her way into the manner, all before closing completely, a series of locks clicking on it.

She let her eyes wander as she walked through the large hallway, and to her surprise, the number of arts she saw upon the wall were so different in variety, she wondered how one could match them together so well in a single area. Curiosity struck her cord, and she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Osley. If you don't mind me asking, where did you acquire such pieces? Many of this I've never seen around Atlas before…"

The man in front of her continued to walk down the hall, each step being the same as the next, even though he walked with cane of sorts, and she wasn't even sure he needed it because of his movement. "They're works of my own Ms. Schnee. Each and every one I've painted, and to be honest, they deserve to be nowhere else."

Winter was stunned as they continued to walk. Whether she believed him or not, the fact that he implied that every work of art within this single hall, and maybe even throughout the manor, was made by his own hand. The thought of it was wild, mostly because each style of the paintings, while there were some that matched the styles of others, there were the ones that were completely abstract from one another.

Paintings continued to line the walls, each one having a name plaque underneath it. Names of what she guessed to be the individuals in the paintings sat on the plaques, and the sceneries she saw throughout them looked almost surreal, as even in her mind the things she saw she could have never imagined to be real. Osley came to a stop and stood in front of a large painting on the wall, and this one stood out especially to Winter, mostly for what it displayed.

The painting itself looked like it was depicting an afternoon landscape of a park with numerous picnickers, of which were wearing extremely strange clothing at that, and appeared to be watching sailboats on the clear, reflective water. The painting looked almost deliberately mundane, yet at the same time it exuded a feeling of harmony through not only through the colors , but also the scene itself.

" _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte;_ in case you were curious. Two years and a plenty of mistakes lead to this masterpiece, yet I can hardly say that I did it myself… Please, were almost there." He took a right at the hallway split, and with it lead to a room instead of another hallway that lead the other direction. Winter turned her attention back to the painting once again before falling back into the direction of following Osley. Two large oak doors invited her into a dark lit office, brown leather chairs sat in front of a dark brown colored desk, on which sat a few figures of various creations. One sat a tall tower, one that she'd never seen before, a pattern she'd seen throughout this entire visit. The other figures followed suit, from the very models of the ships, and other vehicles.

A large painting sat above the fireplace that was behind Osley's chair, the massive piece containing a portrait of a man. He was wearing a simple set of clothing, one very different from the atmosphere this place gave off. He had a mostly receding russet colored hair while a brown mustache curled upwards on his face. His almost blank expression was taken away by the slight smile he was given. Even though she was a distance away from the name plate beneath it, she saw that it read _"Bill McDonagh- A father, A Genius, A Friend, but most importantly, A Great Man"_

She continued to stare at the various things throughout the room, until Osley spoke her name. "Ms. Schnee. When I hear of someone being part of a Specialist Unit, I would expect one to follow the example of one." She quickly turned her attention to him, and with it, stood at attention, her hands behind her back.

"My apologies Mr. Osley. This is quite a new sight for me."

There wasn't a response for a second, but that was quickly cut short by his voice again. "Sit down Ms. Schnee. I would expect this from you while I was younger, now it's but a friendly chat between two who will soon conduct business." He gestured out to one of the chairs. "Please, take a seat."

Winter hesitated for a second, before walking herself around and sitting herself in the chair noticing its rather comfortableness, and feeling despite it looking to be older leather.

"Tell me Ms. Schnee, what might you know of me? I always wonder what those outside of my time look at me as."

She waited for a second before speaking. "From what I understand Mr. Osley is that you were a main contributor to building Atlas, and Schnee industries along with many other business across Remnant."

He nodded his head for a moment before speaking up again. "Correct. I suppose I should tell you a little tale first, then a story, and lastly a memory. All of which I'd suggest you pay close attention to Ms. Schnee, a thing might happen and be a total lie; another thing may not happen and be truer than the truth. So tell me, which one would you believe to be absolute?"

The man cupped his hands and leaned forward, his blue eyes looking into hers. At this moment, Winter then noticed that his hat was sitting on a hat stand across the room in a place that she would've seen him move to if he indeed do so.

Winter swallowed before speaking. "Does not ones view on history itself depict what could or could not be viewed as a truth and or a lie? Could we even trust our own eyes at that point?" She held her breath as she waited for an answer.

Osley uncapped his hands and leaned back in his chair, his expression still unchanging. "I can't tell you if you're right or wrong. Our opinion drives our lives and with it, the ability to distinguish truths from lies. I can say that through my life, I've come to understand that while you may be able to do the impossible, there's always the point where you will revert to what you once hopped to stop…"

She let out her breath, thankful to the answer while not the straightest or best explained, but at least there wasn't a negative to it.

"I suppose I should begin with the tale, a short one at that. It's about a man, one born into a world where life was grandiose and rewarded him with his efforts throughout it, only to be tarnished by the very philosophy he believed he could follow. He sought to escape these tarnishing's, or _parasites_ and with it, create something that would allow those, like himself, to follow their dreams without those very limits that was placed on them." He stood up, and while Winter started to as well; he kept his hand out and gestured her to stay sitting. "That very creation, was _Rapture._ A utopia for those who desired a life without censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty mortality, and where the great would not be constrained by the small. This was that very area, and while for a time it experienced the perfect vision that he envisioned, it fell to the very thing that he wished to escape, and it was brought on only by himself; slowly leading to the eventual crumble of his greatest dream, and accomplishment…"

Osley was pouring himself a glass of brown, clear liquid into a small glass, all before glancing into it, and staring at what Winter could only guess to be his reflection. He lifted it to his lips and drank it all, placing it slowly back onto the counter before pouring another glass and turning around.

"That, was the tale Ms. Schnee. Next one would be the story, one that is connected to your very family, and unlike the tale, much shorter. You see, your grandfather is a man that I respect in both his standing as a man and a business partner. Sadly, the same cannot be said for the choices he's made towards his family. I'll be blunt Ms. Schnee, your father is not capable of continuing what Nicholas and I started, especially the purpose it was built upon."

Instead, he sipped the liquid slightly before setting it down again. "I told him over and over again that his health would continue to fall if he didn't stop his rapid expansion, and his apparent need to visit physically everywhere he went. I knew that I couldn't take his business, and that my position would have to stay that of a benefactor, and the next course of action wasn't the best if his health did fail him. This of course didn't stop him, as my words never did, and here we are. You're family business is in a darker place than it should have ever been, and the profits it makes are nothing less than the dust under my boot. I left years ago Ms. Schnee, I'd suspect you to remember this as well, though you were much younger than you were now."

He finished his drink and set it down, placing the bottle of liquid away in its icy compartment, and the glass along with it. "Which leads me to the last bit, you see I'd been much closer to your family than you'd think, almost like an uncle to your father, one that I'd wish I'd never have to be." A sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to his chair, and sat down, the fireplace behind him still burning. "It was a night much colder than today, yet the passion that burns within you Schnee's always seem to stop the freezing cold that plagues these lands. That night I saw something that burned brighter than even yourself; a sense of passion to do what is right. I have an eye for talent you see, even now I want to meet them again, to tell them more than I ever could have before. That night… That was the night, of my retirement."

….

The air outside was freezing, yet the inside of the palace sized building was as warm as a loving hold. There was one thing that stood out the most, and it was that Weiss hated parties, or to be more exact, the type of people she met there, and the attitude that they practically bled. She met most of these individuals at the parties who were partners of her father that were held to her family business name, Schnee Industries. Most of the partners were big aristocratic, those who saw themselves higher than others around them.

Even though her father pushed those vary ideologies upon her, there was a part she couldn't accept of it. Yet because of her position, opposing those teachings were hardly an option.

Unlike many of the other parties she was forced to attend too, this one was different from the rest. This wasn't for Schnee Industries or for any successful deal made, it was something that she knew nothing about, only that she was told that it was for a friend of her grandfather. That and there was a much greater amount of people attending this party than any other she's attended before. The building she was in was much different as well; rather than it being in a regular dining hall of sorts of in a room in their estate, this was something much more. It was a modern mastery of architecture, like a castle made for the modern industry. It was a sight to behold for anyone that saw it.

As Weiss continued to look around, she began to notice that many of those that were here, was a plenty that she'd never seen before at any of the other parties she'd been at. It was practically implied by this setting, that whoever this friend of her grandfathers was someone that stood higher than her father in many aspects.

After glancing around for bit longer, Weiss noticed a certain predicament to her situation. Her sister Winter was nowhere to be seen. Just minutes before, she was greeting guests with her older sister since the beginning of the night, a regular thing to do in her case, and now she was gone.

Her eyes darted around quickly, left to right; then back behind her only to spin back to the front. Nothing- nothing but taller persons than herself, some even adding to the effect of mystery by wearing masquerade masks. She started to wander, the want to quickly find her sister rising ever so quickly. The chattering of voices continued to rise, foreign sounds and words jumping out at her, then it his Weiss. A voice, "To those out there that think there's not a chance for you to believe, just know you're never too young." Then a song she's never heard before, yet the very words it sang to her changed the situation she was in from that of being panicked, to being calm.

 **Too Young By Nat Cole King**

 _They try- to tell us we're to young-_

 _Too young- to really be in love-_

 _They say that's a loves a word_

 _A word we've only heard_

 _But can't begin to know the meaning of-_

 _And yet we're not too young to know-_

 _This love will last though years may go-_

 _And then- someday they may recall-_

 _We were not too young- at all-_

The band came to life, the various instruments creating a blend of beauty and creativity that she'd thought she wouldn't have ever heard. The danced through the air, and into the her ears, sparking a feeling to move inside her. A swift movement of her feet, then she was moving. Slight steps here and there, and Weiss was moving across the floor ever so gracefully, all while keeping her eyes shut for a reason she didn't even understand. It was as if she could feel the song when she did such a thing.

 _And yet we're not too young to know-_

 _This love- will last though years may go-_

 _And then- someday they may recall-_

 _We were not- too young- at- all-_

A twirl continued into another, and with her final spin with her eyes still shut, a unknown 'wall' stopped her motions, and made her stumble back ever so slightly. The moment Weiss opened her eyes and saw the 'wall' she ran into was not a wall at all, but rather a person surround by others that were currently staring at her.

Weiss's face immediately changed from one of joy to that of worry as her loose posture turned into that of a tense one as she apologized to the man. "I-I'm sincerely sorry sir I wasn't paying attention."

As she bowed her head ever so slightly, she could hear the whispering of those surrounding the man, and while she couldn't hear their words, she most certainly knew that it was about her. Before he could imagine on what the man would say to her, he suddenly spoke up. "Could you leave us for a moment gentlemen?"

The whispers were cut off almost immediately after the man spoke. Rather quickly, another man spoke up. "Of course Mr. Osley. We'll await your speech later on."

With that, she saw the feet of the other men walk off leaving only Weiss and the man now known as Mr. Osley, or what one could consider alone when surrounded by hundreds of other people in the same room.

The man spoke again, this time much clearer than it was before, his voice cutting through every other around them, and was made directly towards her. "Lift your head child." Weiss hesitated for a second before doing what she was told. She glanced upwards and first saw a caramel colored suit, then a pair of blue eyes staring into her own. He spoke up again, causing her to flinch slightly. "Tell me your name child, as well as who you came her with?"

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. Her stance changing as she bobbed a curtsy to the man in front of her.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. My father is Jacques Schnee, president of-"

She was quickly cut off by the man's voice. "Ahhh, You're a Schnee I see. I should've picked that out with… all the white. You Schnee's always did seem to fancy that color." He paused for a second before reaching into his suit pocket. After pulling his hands out, in his fingers a golden coin. "I can see on your face that you're confused about who I am exactly. To be blunt, your grandfather and I go far back to when we were younger."

Weiss pondered to herself. 'Of course you are 'good friends' with my grandfather. Just as there are many 'friends' of my Fathers. It honestly was beginning to annoy her on how many people tried to make their just by placing themselves next to those higher up, and Osley was-

"You've probably heard that phrase a plenty of times before. I must reassure you Ms. Schnee, those _parasites_ are nothing but those who seek to use your Father for their own gains." A ringing came from the inside of his suit, and after reaching in he pulled out a scroll, folding it out and reading what was on the screen. Osley closed the scroll and placed it back into his suit. He leaned down and grabbed ahold of Weiss's hand, placing the golden coin into it and wrapping her hand around it. "Let me tell you something Weiss. I don't fancy these parties of celebration, they're simply a meeting of naysayers; and that's something I saw when I first saw you. I can tell that you are the same." Another ring came from his suit, his smile changing into that of a frown. "We're not finished her Weiss Schnee." He stood back up and padded his suit down. His slick black hair the same as when he started and his blue eyes staring off towards the large stage at the one end of the room. Osley took a step forward and began his saunter in that direction, leaving Weiss with a golden coin in her hand, and once again, alone surrounded by hundreds of people.

She was confused more than anything at the current moment. A gold coin was just placed in her hand by a man claiming to be close to her grandfather, of who she was hardly even close to being familiar with. Her grip on the coin tightened.

Who was he to suddenly 'explain' himself to her as if to try and prove something to her? Or was he even doing that? This 'Mr. Osley, a friend of her grandfather' clearly had some sort of intention to settle with her, but what it was exactly was what confused her. What could there even be discussed between the two of them? While she was being taught in the many aspects of the family business, there was nothing that she could do about it.

Weiss was wandering at this point, and with it attracting some attention from those around her. She noticed this and began to shuffle her way to the closest open door near her. Thankfully there was a large pair of double doors that was slightly cracked, the red carpet on the other side leading to what she hoped to be a place of temporary tranquility.

Just after she slipped through the crack of the large door, the speakers in the other room came to life, and a voice that Weiss would've heard came over them, her father's.

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to a time of celebration, and one of farewells as well. First things first, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this event, it means as much to me, as the one we're celebrating for. As you know, the SDC is a business that drives Remnant and it's people, and that without it, we'd be in a much darker place than before. Thankfully, the man who founded Schnee Industries wasn't alone, a great few walked beside him, and with their help, we are who we are today. That said, today we're losing yet another member of Schnee industries, one that has been here as long as the one who created this company with his bare hands. That man is, Jefferey Osley." A large sound applauding erupted from the other room, causing Weiss to turn around slightly. Through she didn't know why they were clapping, she didn't care either, and continued her way down the red carpeted hallway.

…...

After minutes of walking, Weiss at this point determined that she was indeed lost. While she wasn't exactly sure of where she was heading when she first left the room, she at least thought of returning to the room, and now she couldn't even do that. The main reason to her forgetfulness in this situation would have to be the fact that she was heavily distracted by everything she was surrounded by, all of which was a complete foreign sight to her.

Every turn introduced either a new sculpture or painting to her sights, and with it, a new way to lose herself in the newly found artistic masterpieces.

Another step forward led her somewhere much different from the rest this time, and it was all in the same attempt to return to the large room where the many people still ought to remain.

This wasn't a hallway like the rest, rather it was room instead. A room that was extremely dark, any sort of lights that would normally be present wasn't except for a single point in the room, that being in the center. Sitting in the center of the room was what looked to be a model of what looked to be a city of sorts.

Hesitating for a second, Weiss stepped forward into the room and onto the deep blue colored marble that sounded throughout the room with each step forward. Yet with each step closer to the model, her curiosity grew ever more until she stood directly in front of it.

Various tall buildings sat close together, each one have green colored windows and small tunnels connecting to each building next to one another. While some stood taller than others, a single building stood out the most to her, and atop of it sat a small sign lit up by neon lights.

"Ryan Industries…"

A small sound appeared from behind her, and caused her to spin around quickly. Weiss's eyes darted around the doorway she came from, and when she was sure that she was alone, she turned back around.

Sitting right next to the sign was a green button with a wire leading down to a small plaque on the other side of the model. Weiss glanced the model city over once more before letting curiosity get the better of her once again, and allowing herself to push the green button, then came nothing. She pressed the button once again, and yet nothing came once more. Feeling slightly agitated from the recent development of the non-working button, she began to look around the model even more, hoping to spot what might be the cause of the contraption not working. Thankfully to her attempts at searching, she was rewarded with a small circular slot in the very center of the model. Running her hand across it, she tried to think about what exactly would go in that spot.

'The coin!' Weiss thought to herself. Reaching into the small purse she had on her, and pulling out the small golden coin that after inspecting it, had the face of Mr. Osley upon it. Reaching down and successfully setting the coin into the slot, she went back and stood in front of the button.

Placing her finger upon the button, earning a clicking sound instead of nothing, then sudden trail of lights following the small line, lighting it up along with the wire connected to the plaque which was too lit up by a small light at the bottom of it. She walked around the model and stood in front of the plaque, and before she could read it aloud like the sign before, a familiar voice came from all around her.

" _I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow-_

 _Rapture can become your city as well."_

The entire room lit up around Weiss, a flurry of colors crowded her vision as she spun around quickly as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Another song came on, this one much different from the one she heard before, yet it had the same feeling of familiarity to it.

 **Let's Fly Away By Lee Wiley**

Weiss was taken aback from the sudden appearance that appeared around her. Stretching from one side of the room to the other in a arc wrapping in front of her. Objects sat on mounts like those she saw in museums. What stood out about these objects was that she'd never seen anything like it before, even in books that she'd read whenever she had the chance.

Machines that had the size of fire hydrants with propellers attached to the top and what looked to have large guns attached to the bottom of them sat dormant on the pedestals, and right next to it was another machine, this one looking like a turret instead.

More models like that of the city sat upon the pedestals, these appearing to be mechanical figures of large diving suits that used to be seen long ago as part of the Schnee industries diving section, of which was soon removed since it proved too dangerous to continue. Those models looked exactly like those diving suits, except there was another one attached to it directly next to it. It appeared to be small child wearing a pink dress, and in her hand an even smaller object. The whole thing sent a shuddering feeling down her back.

Weiss pushed herself past the next few objects, stopping upon the center pedestal that sat between each side. This one stood out much more to her than the others, and the reason for this was the fact that it was sitting behind a red curtain. Unlike the other displays, this one was also the only one that had a plaque sitting directly in front of it, and another button sitting next to it.

" _ADAM and EVE, the scientific paints to create the canvas of human genetic modification."_

Another ping of curiosity got the better of Weiss, and she once again pressed the button next to it. The curtains began to part, and sitting atop of the pedestal was a thick container, with a syringe connected to the end of it. She focused her attention on the container then back to the plaque. She knew something was off from that moment.

'It's speaking about two different things, but… but there's only one-'

She felt a grip on her shoulder and was quickly turned around. A familiar sight of a tail and a mask appeared directly in front of Weiss. A white mask adorned with red lines, and a sickly smile right below it stared down at her and sitting in the man's other hand was what she guessed to be the other syringe, this one holding a deep red liquid instead.

"Time to get fulfill your role little princess. DIE!"

Her eyes widened at what was about to happen to her. Everything slowed down as the syringe started to come down upon her making her shut her eyes in fear of what was going to happen next. She regretted coming into this room, and letting her curiosity get the best of her, now she was going to die because of it…

Except it never came. Weiss opened her eyes and saw the White Fang Faunus struggling to smash the syringe down upon her, but was unable to because of a wire wrapped around his wrist. His grip lessened and she was able to pull herself out and get away from the Faunus who was now turning around to look at who was stopping him from finishing his job. Weiss also glanced to the doorway to see who was her savior from her inevitable end.

Standing in the doorway was a man wearing a caramel colored double breasted suit, oiled back black hair and a pair of blue eyes staring intensely at the Faunus in the room. In his outstretched arm was a golf club with its golf head missing and in it's place was a straight line stretching to where the Faunus was at.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee. I see you've found your way into my _Salle de souvenirs._ A place I take pride in. One that I was hoping anyone wouldn't purposefully grab ahold of priceless memories." Mr. Osley pressed a button on the golf club and the White Fang activist started to get pulled towards them, his feet sliding across the floor. Weiss quickly glanced back at Mr. Osley and saw his face staying the same as when she first saw him, stern and unchanging.

"You see, I have a great disliking towards certain individuals and groups along with their ideals." As he spoke, the White Fang member continued to be slowly dragged towards him not matter the struggle that he attempted. "At first there were the Unions and their charities. Then there was the religious types, always believing that if it belonged to their God, it didn't belong to the man that built it." He brought his arm down, throwing the White Fang to the floor and making him slide towards him on his stomach. "And while with time, experience, and mistakes, I came to deal with those types of groups… But there was still one problem lying within."

At this point, the White Fang member was almost at his feet, still struggling, now on his knees as he tried to take the wire from around his wrist. "That would be those who cause terror to only do that. To be a nuisance to not only the ones who created them, but to those around them who were innocent from the very beginning; innocent bystanders that wanted no part in your war; the epitome of _parasites-"_

Osley let go of the button and flicked a switch causing the wire to unravel itself and release the White Fang member who quickly stood up, still holding the syringe in his hand and ready to attack Osley. "You're-!"

Before he could say anymore, the end of a golf club came from the end of a wire and smacked into his chin, launching him off his feet and a few feet into the air before falling onto the ground unconscious. "And the most I hate is those who interrupt a wonderful experience." He reached placed the golf club under his arm and grabbed ahold of the White Fang Faunus, tossing him over his shoulder before turning to Weiss. "Apologies Ms. Schnee. I figured that as a child, you would eventually wonder off into this place. While I didn't expect our guest here, that doesn't mean we can't continue where we left off."

Weiss simply stared at the man in front of her speechless. There was nothing she could think to say to Osley, who just saved her life as if it was nothing. She didn't know what to think right now, but if anything was concurrent this night, it was her curiosity and how it continually got the better of her.

She nodded her head in response to his offer, earning a smile from the older man.

"Great. I've already called for one of my guards-" A single man appeared in the door. A large bull Faunus with one of his horns broken in half and two large scars on his head, one on his neck, and the other his across his neck. "Ah, Ivan. Please take him to the authorities outside." The man known as Ivan stared at him for a second before nodding his head and taking the man off of Osley's shoulder and walking in the opposite hall direction as them.

"Mr. Osley, if you mind telling me what were you talking about when you said that you and I were the same?" Weiss asked. She was truly curious on what this man saw from her and made the connection of the two of them being the same.

He spoke. "Tell me Weiss. Do you want to grow up to be someone who only listens to what their told, or do you want to choose your own path?" He turned his head and smiled softly towards her, one that he'd never shown to very few from her best guess. "Myself; I'd choose not to go to these parties anymore."

….

Winter didn't know what to say after the story she was just told. Supposedly Mr. Osley had met her younger sister Weiss that night of his retirement party, before and after saving her life and an assassination attempt. He'd told her that he wished to have had more time to chat with Weiss, but her father came looking for Osley and got rather upset at Weiss for talking with him, why he was mad; even he wasn't sure of her father's anger.

"I'm a changed man Ms. Schnee, one that has seen many things and learned more than I ever thought I could've because of it. So when I say this, you must understand that I'll have to say no."

Winter responded rather quickly. "What do you mean Mr. Osley?"

The man turned around in his chair and inclined it slightly. "War is, and will always be the last thing I support as long as I live." A puff of smoke came from the front of the chair. "Thank you for listening Winter. Not many listen to an old man such as myself."

Winter was, well, she didn't know how she felt in this situation. Not even having a chance to talk about the deal Ironwood tasked her with, and after what felt like an hour or even longer of listening to an old man's story, she was unsuccessful in it entirely. She started to open her mouth, but stopped herself. She knew that she wasn't going even speak to him about the deal.

"I understand Mr. Osley. Please take care of your health as time goes on, smoking has shown to have bad issues retaining to ones health." She turned around and began to walk out before hearing a small chuckle come from the man in the chair.

"Send James when you get the chance. I need to see if he's grown up enough to drink with the older men now."

Winter smiled. "Of course Mr. Osley. I'm sure he'll be delighted to do so." With that, she exited the room and made her way down the art lined hallway.

…..

The next day the man known as Jeffery Osley was no more. He was found dead in his bed that morning, presumed to die of old age in his sleep.

 **Thank you all for reading all of this, and ever so more for anything you've done to this point, cause I'm not close to being done yet. The next three chapters to come will come to cover the connections that the team of RWBY and possibly later on the other character connections to certain characters of Rapture and Columbia in some way. After those, the storyline can continue forward and we can actually get onto the main course of this story. If you dislike this, well, deal with it. I'm a man of lore and backstory, and without it, I feel empty when writing certain things, sorry.**

 **If you have any concerns, likes, dislikes, funnies, not funnies or anything of that sort, speak your mind.**


	11. Would You Kindly Fix A Mistake

**I'm back; no surprise hopefully. This chapter here will, in one way or another, influence the flow of the story in some sort of way. Not much else to say, enjoy.**

* * *

The campsite seemed to grow larger with every ongoing day that came after the next. It all started with a few tents here and there, and at this very moment it she could at least count thirty tents surrounded by a large wooden wall. While it wasn't a bad feeling being around others who protect one another, a different feeling sat in her mind. One of major importance in her current situation. All those around her were that of a race; that of the Faunus heritage.

You would think that traveling around with this kind of group, you would associate with them in a certain way? Not in her case, not in the slightest. Her hand touched the pair of 'ears' that sat atop her head, the long furry… fake appendages had become rather homey atop her head, almost like they were really part of her.

That was correct, she was not a Faunus at all, but something completely different. Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Even now after staying with those around her, she still remembered the moment her mistakes finally caught up with her, and her successes. How such a simple action of handing a slip of paper over to her wrongdoer, would be the very cause of her downfall in such an instant, but the rise of something greater.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do next, only that she had yet another chance to change something once more.

* * *

The dark passageway was possibly the last thing she expected to see, that along with the many Little Sister Gardens that lined the passage, their already dim lights flickering in and out of view, the imposing faces of the sisters staring at her with smiles that could only be considered fake upon the porcelain statues.

Each step she took forward, the closer she became towards the three figures standing at the end of the passage. Moving forward there was the shaking of the very building they were in, an almost violent collapse that could happen at any second, yet the stable underground dystopia that was Rapture held itself up. Flashes of colors appeared behind the shadowed figures, the sound of explosions sounded even at the deep ocean floors where they lied.

Closer and closer she got towards the three, now appearing to be four, as she clearly recognized the new figure to appear, the little sister known as Sally, the only thing keeping her in this hellish coffin of a city.

The man behind this entire endeavor, the supposed mastermind to the collapse of Rapture itself, Atlas. He called out to her.

"Hey Sister, over here."

Sally was clearly struggling against one of the figures, the size difference to monumental in this situation, and even now Elizabeth knew what the outcome of this was going to be, the slip of paper sitting in her pocket being an even clearer answer.

Another explosion rocketed off behind the three, the deep sea lighting up from the building off in the distance, flames that were quickly engulfed by the sea. The man holding onto Sally struggling as the building shook around them, yet she knew that there was no chance towards that. Stepping into the open area now, she could see that it wasn't only the three in front of her, but two others that stood on opposite sides of them, each of them holding their own weapons and their murderous glares directed towards her.

Sally was almost getting violent in this situation; the man knows kneeling to her height just to hold onto her. She could see it, the despair that rested in the eyes of Sally, the sickly yellowish-green color that came from turning her into a little sister. Elizabeth almost took another step towards Sally but was stopped by the voice of Atlas.

"Do you have it?"

She gripped her fists tightly. "I have it."

Atlas took a step forward, his eyes burning with determination to get what he wanted. "Give it over then. I'm keen to get this brat off me hands."

Elizabeth glanced over to Sally before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the slip of paper. Various writings and formulas were spread on it, all of which she knew any of them wouldn't understand. She held in both hands, a set of words coming to her mind as she spoke to the mad man that was Atlas.

"You know what? Andrew Ryan said I was a rube, but he was wrong. I'm not the rube. Atlas. You are."

Atlas reached out to grab the paper, but she quickly pulled it back. The face of Atlas scrunching up into that of a frown. Her eyes glanced to the those around her; Sally was still struggling and those that were once standing to her sides were now in front of her. She knew what was next, but she also understood that there was nothing else she could do.

"Now. We both know what happens next. Just get it over with."

She let the paper out in front of her again. Atlas took ahold of the paper and turned his back to her, walking towards the man he was standing next to, a dark red wrench sitting in his hands. "Well Love…" Atlas took ahold of the wrench and brought it up to Elizabeth, her eyes following it, but there was no fear of what was to happen next. All she could do was wait anyways.

"If you insist!" and he brought it down, her sight flashing to black as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

Broken pieces of glass flew around her, yet her attention was not diverted from the scene in front of her. The glass started to form together, one to another, creating a picture she knew was true from the start. Lights started to flicker on around her and staring directly back at her was exactly what she thought it was; herself. She was covered in blood, across her face, clothing, and hands. She wasn't even sure if it was her own, but it didn't matter. A slight shake in her surroundings caused her to turn her attention to her right, and right there was a door between her and what lied on the other side.

Elizabeth slid the door open and with it revealed the contents of the other side.

An orange carpeted walkway that had lights lined along with it stretched across the floor. Lights of the same color lined the ceiling as well. Seats sat next to one another, each on tightly cramped into whatever area it was. What stood out about this scene in front of her was not the seats, or lights, but rather the single light that shown down on a man, a trail of smoke leaving the cigarette in his hand.

As she walked forward, the sounds of screams and explosion rocketed off around her, but to where she couldn't even determine that. As she got closer, the entire picture around her changed, and a familiar feeling of stone on her face brought her back to where she was. The voice of Atlas ringing off in her ear, clearly angered.

"What is this?" He rushed over to her collapsed body, the paper now being held in front of her. "It's just a bunch of gibberish!"

The view changed back to that of the dimly lit walkway. The man had now turned on the light above him, why though she wasn't entirely sure of. A voice, much different than the one she was used by her attacker, the anger seething from it. "What does this say you little whore!" A blue box top fell to the floor, the bright red ribbon atop of it. The voice seemed to grab ahold of her, yelling. "Hey-hey hey hey hey!"

She was back once more. He was still holding the paper in front of her, but even then, she couldn't make out what exactly she was looking at. A formula of sorts was the only thing she could clearly see in front of her, the rest of it being blurred out from her failing vision. "What does this say!?"

Back to the man, but now it was very different than before. His back was now to her, and in his hands pointed outwards… was a gun. Why though, she wasn't even sure of, but Elizabeth didn't do anything to stop it. She had no reason to. A piece of paper started to fly though the air, and while the man finally started to turn around to face her, it blocked his view. Instead her attention was drawn towards the black writing on the paper, more specifically a single line of words. _'Would you kindly.'_

Elizabeth, terribly out of breath at this point spoke. "It says…"

She was then back in Rapture lying on the ground. The paper held in front of her changed dramatically where the formula once lied. The letters changed around and moved in front of everything, large red letters reading simple words which she spoke towards the man.

"…Would you Kindly…"

Atlas turned the paper around and smiled at it, then at Elizabeth, his eyes clearly laughing at her pitiful state and how he won in this endeavor. Standing up, the bloody wrench at his side he shouted towards those around him.

"We've got the activation phrase. Now all we've got to do is get that genetic freak of nature onto an airplane and Rapture's ours." He glanced downwards, and with another swing, he brought the wrench down onto her head.

Everything went black once more, only to be replaced with the image of vibrating water; then something entirely new.

Large, broken pieces of metal sat sticking out of the sea with a lighthouse shining ever so brightly above it. Flames erupting from them, and bodies simply sinking downwards towards the empty abyss.

Then it changed, and it continued this as well along with the voices she heard of the many throughout Rapture.

" _I chose Rapture."_

The massive city of lights, a mere image of what the paradise it was supposed to be.

" _And living there is the Lillipoppy! I'll go there soon with Mr. Bubbles, and we'll search the place from tail to toppy."_

An image of one of the many Big Daddies holding onto the hand of a little sister. The entire scene of it still sending a terrible thought of those that would continued to be sickened by this… this disease that plagued Rapture, guilty or innocent.

" _A man chooses, a slave obeys."_

It was now Andrew Ryan, the one who she despised as much as she did Atlas. Leaning on a golf-club putter with the large circle emblem of Ryan Industries behind him.

" _They say 'To save one life is to save the entire world.' It is you who are their savior."_

Five little girls sat around, some were drawing while other simple watched. The biggest thing that stood out to Elizabeth was the fact that one was staring directly at her, at that her eyes were not the sickly color that she'd seen so often, no, they were normal, and beautiful for a change.

" _It's the bad man! You get away! Bad man… Bad. Kill him! Kill him!"_

It was different now; the little girls that once looked happy as can be drawing on the ground were now stabbing into this muscled monstrosity with their syringes, all while trying to protect… protect who? The all began to fade to black, all while the voice of Atlas, or really Fontaine fell to his last breath, and it was then she realized what was happening, or rather something else entirely. What was going to happen.

* * *

 **La Vie En Rose- Edith /0feNVUwQA8U**

Her practically lifeless figure sat against the cold window, the endless sea filling the space behind her. In her hand laid a head of a doll, and not just any, the one of a girl she had been sacrificing everything for this entire time, Sally, a little sister of Rapture.

Blood splatters littered her body, some her own, mostly not in her favor… supposedly she thought to herself. A sensation emanated from the top of her head, a feeling she knew would not leave soon, and one she would leave with as well.

Her hand was lifted slightly, her fingers touching the cheek of the little sister, Sally. The girl singing a song that seemed so familiar just from her time in Rapture, yet the entire sense of it was gone as her head continued to ache in pain. The sickly colored eyes stared into hers, and while before it seemed that they held no emotion or any sense of Sally being herself, yet it was different now.

A little angel was staring at Elizabeth at this moment along with others behind her, all of them with frowns upon their faces; and a sense of wanting to weep, but unable to. The little girl continued to sing the simple song, her voice sounding ever so relaxing to her.

Her mind began to wander as the scene around her changed, a bright sun blinding her ever so slightly, presenting a man in front of her. One she knew as the Ace, a man presented to a world without love, and treated in the cruelest way possible. Many would look towards him and his past and expect him to fulfill his purpose and take his revenge against all those around him.

But he was different, he would go on to change those beneath the sea's surface deep into Rapture. Not with an iron fist that came from Andrew Ryan, the political entrepreneur who turned sour at the sight of change, nor the mysterious man named as the deceased Frank Fontaine, or better known as Atlas, a figure head so cruel that even children were but a tool to him.

He would go to save those lost to the horrors of the underground dystopia, the ones who could not save themselves when faced with such a task ahead of them. His extending hand reachable by all who would accept it, just like Sally would go onto do; something Elizabeth could not.

The blinding sun soon faded away, the sight above the sea changing to what it once was; the dark, deep blue ocean lit by the lights of Rapture. Explosions sounded off in the distant sea, flashes lighting the sea behind her. Elizabeth didn't care, she only focused on what was in front of her, Sally, the child she came to save.

Sally took ahold of her hand and gripped slightly tighter, bringing it closer to her as what she could only guess was what she would hope to be a tear appear in the little girl's eye. Proof that she had still a sliver of humanity left in her, a piece of innocence she protected till the end. A line of blood started to run from her head downwards, and Elizabeth could feel it. The blackness encroaching on her vision, and the pain disappearing from her entire body as her grip loosened on the dolls head, rolling onto her lap as her limp body fell sideways ever so slightly. All her self being losing itself from her body, and into the infinite abyss that was death followed by the encroaching light.

* * *

Elizabeth's consciousness flared to life after the blackness enveloped her only seconds ago, a new feeling entering her body; that of life. Memories and thoughts began to flood her mind as the feeling of having a body came back to her. Questions berated her mind but were stopped in but an instant after a sound of splashing came from around her, only followed by talking.

" _ **Here we are again, isn't it such a pleasant experience?"**_

" _I must say that it truly is. Repeating the same process over and over again."_

" _ **I sense a hint of sarcasm there."**_

" _Maybe I've taken on a new habit."_

" _ **Such habits are best to be broken."**_

" _You hurt me with your words."_

Two voices she recognized all too well, yet at the same time curiosity led her to believe that they were not those two, but someone entirely different. Elizabeth was finally able to open her eyes, and with it the sunlight shining down on her, or at least she hoped it was. Upon clearing away the blurriness, the sun became but a simple lamp as a light source sitting on the edge of a pole.

It was true, her thoughts of who they were. The Lutece twins, the time traveling physicists that simply watch and assist when they like.

" _I'm starting to get tired of rowing, aren't you?"_

" _ **Should we perhaps take her somewhere different?"**_

" _A place that would accept her when nowhere else would?"_

" _ **That sounds rather- "**_

" _Fascinating."_

" _ **Everyday you're getting better at that."**_

" _What would that be?"_

" _ **You know that answer, already don't you?"**_

" _Finishing each other's- "_

" _ **Sentences."**_

" _Precisely."_

She finally found her voice and spoke up, interrupting the two's idle chatter while the male rowed the small boat, and the woman just sat there.

"What… what is going on? I-I should be dead. Why am I here again, why am I alive?"

Rosalind kept her back to Elizabeth while the two continued to chat.

" _ **What would we call her, dear brother?"**_

" _Most certainly dead for sure, that we're most certain of."_

" _ **Indeed, we are."**_

" _I have an idea."_

" _ **Do tell."**_

" _She is a certain thing of what she used to be- "_

" _ **A Remnant of sorts"**_

" _Fundamental in such a way."_

" _ **Then its settled?"**_

" _It is."_

Elizabeth was tired of these two by this point. While she's interacted with them before, it was only so little, yet their little bits here and there began to crawl their way into her head. Angrily, she spoke up.

"What is settled? Just tell me what is going on!"

Rosalind turned around this time, the blank facial expression still on her face like always.

" _ **Being a martyr or fool doesn't seem to stick to you does it?"**_

" _It most certainly does not."_

" _ **A piece is where it should not be- "**_

" _You're used to gathering such things are you not?"_

" _ **Or taking care of things that you started in some way."**_

" _A task most simple for one such as yourself."_

" _ **Do be on your way."**_

" _Time is the least of your issues now."_

" _ **Enjoy your stay with a past associate of ours."**_

Rosalind turned her back to Elizabeth, talking to her 'twin' once more.

" _Rather hospitable, isn't he?"_

" _ **Reminds you of someone doesn't it?"**_

" _Much less idealistic and more- "_

" _ **Optimistic"**_

" _Precisely once again."_

A violent shake of the boat along with the sudden stop alerted Elizabeth of one thing, land.

" _ **Oh dear."**_

" _Quite a shame isn't it?"_

" _ **I rather liked this one, didn't you?"**_

" _To little color on the oars."_

" _ **Being picky, aren't we?"**_

" _Hardly."_

" _ **It's not banquettes and sunshine- "**_

" _But it's not mold and death either."_

" _ **A rather compromising proposal if I must say so myself."**_

" _Agreeable."_

Elizabeth started to move, but found the action rather difficult, and entire situation turned around for her. Sitting in her lap was a briefcase with a simple four number combination. Questions flowed her mind as the once foggy scene changed around her, trees appearing in front of her along with a sandy beach of which the boat had run aground. Her eyes wondered the sight around, her, and when she finally turned her attention back to where the Lutece twins were sitting, to no surprise, they were gone.

"What Did-Where am I?"

Out in the distance of the water, she saw a very different boat, four oars were out of it instead of just two like the one she was currently in. She could see the two figures and their fading voices.

" _I think this is a much better color don't you think?"_

" _ **I find it out of taste, along with this addition."**_

" _Not everyone can learn quantum physics- "_

" _ **But we did."**_

" _And thus-we both row."_

Elizabeth stared at the distancing twins. A stunned look was spread across her face. No matter what, those two never stopped surprising her, or even annoying her with their actions.

Only seconds later and she was finally able to stand on her feet, yet after a single step, she fell onto the wet sand outside of the boat, her head hitting it first. A remerging pain erupted on her body, a wet substance falling from her forehead.

When she raised her hand to feel it, a recognizable sight came into view; the familiar clothing, rips, and stains were seen on her arm. She struggled to keep her eyes open, only to fail to do so and fall unconscious onto the ground of this new land.

* * *

 **It's a short chapter, but it is one that will lead to something later. Those of you who were looking forward to this, or rather Elizabeth in general, I hope you can understand my reasoning towards choosing this version of Elizabeth, instead of the wonderfully innocent one everyone chooses to recognize when thinking of her, which isn't a bad thing. If not, I'll make it clear later.**

 **See you all later, and I hope you have a wonderful day. Farethywell.**


	12. Update on Status

Hello everyone and I suppose I should say welcome back, to all of us, or something of that sort. First thing I wish to do is apologize for this entire time of being uninformed and left in the dark. I was bedridden for quite some time due to a certain sickness, and only recently was I hospitalized. The entirety of the disease was removed, (Though it's a genetic one, so there's still a chance for flare-ups) and because of that disease being there in the first place; all motivation was non-existent within me. So once again, I apologize.

As for the story, it is most certainly not finished, and I will be continuing it. I absolutely love writing this, thought the last chapter might not show as that was when the problems started and everything went down the drain. I have too many drafts to count of the same chapter multiple times, all taking different directions of things, and while some of you would like to see the drafts to possibly justify my tardiness, (or not since you all are wonderful) I am terrible at showing readers uncompleted works.

So once again, I am sorry for being gone this entire time, and I am now back to update not just this story, but others as well. If you have notifications on for me, (bless you for that all of you wonderful people) this will show up multiple times on my other stories for those that don't necessarily read all of my work.

If any of you have any questions, concerns, criticisms, maybe ideas, or just general curiosity, please either PM me or email me at **professorbreakfeast**

Signed yours truly

Professor Pancakes

 **As of 5/7/2019 07:50 AM**


End file.
